A Flaw in the Plan
by Steph's Puppet
Summary: After the comet hits, Celine is sent back in time to beginning of the series. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'You, Me and the Apocalypse'. This is a non-profit piece of work done solely for the purpose of entertainment.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 1

The lie about Operation Saviour's success had not lasted. In addition to the general's video released on the internet, there were other scientists that could do the calculations and had confirmed the news when the governments had remained suspiciously silent. But by then there was little people could do but panic, the outcome that the governments had sought to avoid if at all possible.

Celine felt oddly numb as the watched the images on the television screen. Ms Sutton had proudly proclaimed that the bunker had been especially built to withstand the meteor's impact and the associated disasters it would cause, and while she did not doubt the truth of her words, she was not sure about how much she wanted to live through the impact. What was the point? Nearly everyone else in the world was going to be wiped out, with the exception of a few other scattered pockets of survivors rich enough to have been able to afford bunkers. Was it really worth the human race continuing to endure past this point? The motivations of the others in the bunker were perhaps easier to understand, Ms Sutton was terrified of the prospect of her own death, and the rest wanted to live for a chance to spend more times with their loved ones and their family members.

She felt like the outsider in the group, most of the people there were complete strangers to her, and the rest of them were only brief acquaintances. Her only real connection to the people in this room, and the only reason she was there to begin with, was the small life currently growing in her womb. Her child would be welcomed into a world without a father and remain confined to an area the size of a small school for the majority of his or her life. Death perhaps would have been kinder. She did not fear it, unlike Ms Sutton, she at least had faith that there was an afterlife. Instead she would be forced to linger on, and raise another blood donor for Ms Sutton. Resistance was not a viable option, she had precious little to negotiate with, and there was a dark glint in the woman's eyes that worried Celine. It would not surprise her if she didn't survive her labour, especially with the only doctor in the room firmly under the older woman's control.

Still watching the news, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Jude. She knew that he was probably at peace now, no doubt already annoying everyone in Heaven, but it still felt unbearable unfair. Had he lived, he would have had a second chance at being a father. She knew he had come to regret his lack of involvement in his children's lives, and he probably would have enjoyed the chance to redeem himself. Had he been in the bunker, she might be more optimistic about the future. His presence would have completely changed the dynamics of the group, she would have felt a lot more secure, and less alone. One minute till impact. Celine prayed for guidance and for the souls of everyone who had been less fortunate than her. There was a moment of silence, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: One minute till impact. Celine prayed for guidance and for the souls of everyone who had been less fortunate than her. There was a moment of silence, and then darkness.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 2

The morning sunlight penetrating her eyelids woke Celine from her sleep. After opening her eyes, she experienced a sudden moment of disorientation. Surrounding her was not the cold, clinical environment of the bunker but was instead the very familiar walls of her bedroom at the convent. Her photos of various landmarks were still plastered across the wall, and her books on language still scattered about exactly where she had left them. She could not understand how she could have been in Slough one moment, only to somehow be in Italy the next. The last thing she remembered was the meteor hitting the earth. The sensation was similar to falling asleep, only to hear an alarm blaring what felt like seconds later, when in reality several hours had passed.

Was it possible that she was dead? She did not think so, it did not feel like she had arrived in the afterlife. A dream, perhaps? She pinched herself, but the sharp pain did nothing to change the situation she was in. Another similar explanation came to mind, but she dismissed it almost immediately. Was it possible that she had dreamt the events of the last month? It seemed unlikely, the dream was far too vivid and detailed to have come from her own imagination. Nor could she had conjured up such an elaborate series of events and characters. She had plenty of theories for what had happened to cause her to return to the convent, but none of them were convincing enough for her to settle on. She was still trying to figure out what was happening when her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of sharp rapping on the door.

"Come in." She announced, hoping that her caller might be able to help clarify the situation. The Mother Superior entered the room, quietly closing the door behind herself. She spoke up soon enough, talking about some matter or another while Celine was distracted by the implications of her arrival. The presence of the other nun leant more credibility to her theory that she had died, there was no way the Mother Superior could have found a bunker in time, so she must have also passed on when the meteor hit. If she was in fact dead, Celine had to admit to feeling a little disappointed at the first person to see her. Eventually she managed to tune back in to the nun's little speech, the dialogue gave her an intense feeling of deja vu. It was the same speech she had been given on the day that she had left for the Vatican for her job interview. Distracted, she belatedly realised that Mother Superior had gone silent and was looking at her expectantly.

"Celine, I asked you a question." She told her sternly.

"I'm sorry, I-" Celine struggled to explain her lack of attention. Seeing how distressed her pupil was, the nun dropped her matronly tone.

"Dear child, whatever is the matter?" She asked more sympathetically.

"Forgive me, I'm not feeling myself." Mother Superior patted her hand.

"It is quite alright, my dear, we all have those days. I must confess to be rather disappointed, I had arranged an interview for you to get a position at the Vatican, but if you are not feeling well I will cancel."

"No!" Celine objected suddenly, surprising her companion. Realising that her horrified tone had not been appropriate in the context, she quickly spoke before the nun could interrupt. "I'm sure it is only a passing illness, I will be fine soon enough, and I wouldn't want you to cancel after you've gone to so much trouble." The woman did not look convinced.

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Celine gave her as much of a winning smile as she could muster under the circumstances.

"Then you should pack your things, you have a bus to catch."

* * *

Travelling on the bus, she felt unbelievably closed in as all around her the events were achingly familiar: a mother scolding her child for bouncing up and down on his seat, the man next to her apologising after almost spilling coffee on her. Everything was exactly the same as it had been on the day she had met Jude. Everything seemed to suggest that after the meteor had hit, she had somehow been sent back in time. It suddenly occurred to her that the day she was currently reliving was not just the day she had met Jude, it was also the day where they had announced that the apocalypse was imminent.

She did not know what this meant. If she had in fact been sent back in time, the only being with the power to do this was God, and Celine did not know what she had hoped to gain by this action. Was she supposed to change something? She doubted that she had the ability to prevent the meteor hitting earth, the best she could probably do was inform the Saviour team that their plan would fail. Even that was fraught with complications as she had no way to communicate with them, and she was well aware that a prophesising nun was not the most convincing source of information for the scientific community. More importantly, if God's plan was for her to stop the meteor hitting Earth, then why had she sent it in the first place?

Soon enough, the bus arrived at Vatican City. She had always admired the beautiful architecture of the place she had worked in, but she could no longer look at it with the same amount of awe as she had done a month ago. Like an apple, the exterior might appear perfectly pleasant but on the inside it was rotten and corrupted to the core. She did not particularly want to even enter the building again, the memories still too fresh and painful, but if this was the past then Jude was still alive, and she could not pass up the opportunity to see him again.

As before, she was shown into the study that she had become deeply familiar with after spending hours researching each messiah claim case. Glancing into the corner, she flinched, and immediately avoided looking at that window again, acutely aware of the memories it inspired. The priest gestured towards a seat and promptly left, making his contempt of her clear enough for her to understand. Despite having mentally prepared herself, she found herself floored by Jude's arrival. He strolled in, as though he did not have a care in the world, and his first words to her were a throwaway question.

"Who the fuck are you?" The question should not have thrown her off so much, but it was the lack of familiarity that hurt. She eventually managed to stammer out an answer, hating how weak she sounded. There was a moment before he abruptly remembered why she was there and he promptly invited her to sit in front of his desk. She did so, but could not help but glance a little reproachfully at the desk itself, memories coming to her of a not-so-innocent use for it that had occurred in her past. She felt a flush creeping up her neck, and struggled to try to remain as composed as possible. Jude did not notice her unease and launched into a speech about what the job she had applied for entailed.

She tuned out most of what he was saying, already knowing most of it, taken over by a sudden and intense need for physical contact with him. The only thing that stopped her from launching herself at him was the knowledge that he would no doubt recoil from any attempt at initiating contact. In this strange new reality, they were complete strangers. She was snapped out of it once Jude launched into a scathing analysis of her life and her decision to join the convent. She endured the insults without batting an eye, comforted by the knowledge that the words were not said with malicious intent. She had also come to terms with the truth of what he was saying, she _had_ chosen love over her commitment to the church. It did not matter than the choice had soon been ripped from her, because she had made the decision, and she would make the same one again given the option.

Once he had finished ranting, he leaned back and appraised her carefully for a reaction. Last time she had cried, but this time she just looked back at him calmly. Neither refuting nor confirming what he had said. Seeing that she was not reacting, Jude continued.

"The reason I have just spoken to you like that is because I need to know that you can cope with scrutiny and insults. If you work with me for long enough then you will no doubt hear far worse than what I have just said. The job is an essential one, but not one that will earn you many friends."

"I don't care what anyone thinks about me." She told him confidently, but she could tell he was not convinced.

"I can offer you the job on a trial basis. If I have any inkling that you will be a liability, you will be sent back to your convent. Have you brought your things?" She nodded. "You start tomorrow." He dismissed her with a flick of his hands. She stood up and made to leave the room, just in front of the door she turned back.

"I won't disappoint you." She promised. His eyes met hers, and she felt something pass between them in that moment.

"See that you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: "I won't disappoint you." She promised. His eyes met hers, and she felt something pass between them in that moment. "See that you don't."**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 3

Closing the door behind herself, Celine closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe. Seeing and interacting with Jude again had been emotionally draining, but despite that, she would not go and get some much deserved rest. If God truly had sent her back then she needed to seek guidance on the matter and ask her for a sign about what she wanted her to do. Since she was in the Vatican, there was no shortage of churches to choose from, and she managed to find one that was fairly quiet, allowing her to fully concentrate on her prayers without the distraction of people around her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the church, but her quiet contemplation was disrupted suddenly by the sound of a commotion outside the church. Several people immediately rushed in and fell face down in front of the altar, their prayers an incomprehensible mess of words. Celine went to comfort the nearest one, and soon realised that the news about the meteor had just been given. Now being the only rational person in the room, the attending priest having fallen into the same stupor as everyone else, Celine marched to the front of the room and shouted to get everyone's attention.

"I know the news is terrible," she began calmly, "but we have been given over a month in which to prepare for the end. There is time to say goodbye to the ones we love, to mend bridges with the ones we hate and to come to terms with what is going to happen. If you have families I suggest you go to them now, they will need your presence with them more than God needs you in this church." Although far from being sufficient to calm everyone down completely, her words were still enough to prompt many of them to get off the ground and leave to do as she said.

"Thank you, Sister, that was much needed." The attending priest managed to say to her, she smiled sadly at him and headed to leave as well. Her questions still had not been answered, which caused her no small amount of concern, but if God had a plan for her then it should be revealed soon enough. She was nearly at the door when it suddenly burst open again to allow Jude to enter. He looked around quickly before noticing her and breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, I found you. We need to get back, with this news every conman is going to be coming out of the woodwork to prey on people's fears. Our workload is going to be considerable for the next month."

"The messiah claims will no doubt begin soon." Celine added unthinkingly, causing Jude to look at her strangely.

"Fuck, I guess you're right."

"If it is the end times, we would expect prophesies of the second coming to come to pass." She hastily added, her earlier statement might seem innocuous now but could seem a little odd once her prediction came true and the Vatican appointed them to the position of investigating the false messiahs. He nodded acceptingly.

"We should get going, there are probably already several claims that mediums have predicted this event that we will need to respond to." With that he turned on his heels and promptly left the church, it took her a moment to realise that he expected to her to follow him and she had to nearly run to catch up, already enjoying the thought of reliving the time they had spent together.

* * *

They had been working together for a few days, disproving a few minor miracles, before Jude was summoned to speak with some of the more prominent cardinals. The work so far had gone even more smoothly than it had in the past, a feat attributed to Celine's memory of how the miracles had been disproved last time. It felt a little like cheating, but she knew Jude was impressed by how quickly and efficiently she had been working. His declaration at the interview that she was on probation had not been brought up again, and she was reasonably confident that he would not be firing her before they were assigned to investigate messiahs.

When Jude eventually returned from his meeting, she could see the tenseness in his shoulders that indicated he was not comfortable with the job they had been given. She let him explain the situation to her before trying to reassure him.

"I don't think God would be upset with you for subjecting the messiah to an interrogation, I think it is more likely that he would be impressed with your commitment to discovering the truth." Her knowledge of the future lent more confidence to her voice.

"Depends how easily offended he is."

"I think he has a thicker skin than you expect, he would have to in order to cope with the many modern depictions of himself."

"You seem remarkably calm about this mess." Jude noted, looking at her with new respect. She shrugged in response.

"You investigate canonisations for a living, who else would be better suited to scrutinise the candidates for the second coming? The chances of us actually encountering the messiah are very low, all we need to do is disprove the false claims. I have faith in you, and in our capability to perform this task to the best of our abilities."

Although she knew that investigating the messiahs would eventually lead to his death, Celine realised that at this point in time there was no way he would listen to her if she suggested that they leave the Vatican. Until God indicated otherwise, she had resolved to try to establish her bond with Jude at an earlier point, so that when the time came it would be easier to convince him to leave the priesthood, especially if she was pregnant, although explaining the time of conception might be more difficult- mid-thought, a sudden cold chill ran down Celine's spine as she realised that she had not felt the effects of morning sickness since she had been sent back in time. It had not occurred to her that a necessary consequence for the time she found herself in would be losing her baby. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of loss and guilt. When she had first found out that she was pregnant, she had seen it as some kind of ridiculous joke played on her. A consolation prize for Jude's murder. Her child had only existed for a brief amount of time, but she had barely given him or her any consideration, too overwhelmed by her own grief.

"Celine?"

"What?" She asked distractedly, looking up to see a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay? You zoned out."

"I'm fine." She would be. Her baby might not exist at the moment, but he or she would soon enough, and Celine vowed that when she became pregnant again, she would never think of the baby so offhandedly again, it wasn't their fault if she ended up alone, and they did not deserve her indifference.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:** **"I'm fine." She would be. Her baby might not exist at the moment, but he or she would soon enough, and Celine vowed that when she became pregnant again, she would never think of the baby so offhandedly again, it wasn't their fault if she ended up alone, and they did not deserve her indifference.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 4

The first case that Jude gave her to research left Celine in some turmoil. It was Frankie, although at this point she was still known as 'Giraffe girl'. She compiled the same research as she had done previously, omitting some of the files that Jude had not wanted in the original timeline although she did keep the information about Frankie probably experiencing Lazarus Syndrome, aware that it would become useful in the event of Jude having to deal with the angry mob again.

The conflict she felt involved whether or not she should try to inform him about his relationship with the little girl. Theoretically it would be easy enough to do as she could just include some background family information in her research file, and she had already compiled a document where she named 'Jamie Conroy' as Frankie's father, based on a claim that she had seen the little girl's birth certificate. She had also added Jamie's current address, under the pretence that they could contact him about Frankie's supposed divinity. She was certain that the last name 'Conroy' in combination with the word 'Slough' would be enough to at least cause Jude to become suspicious. Celine was idling toying with the additional file when he sneaked up behind her and plucked it from her hand as well as the rest of the research file she had on her recently cleared desk.

"Is this the research for our first case?" He asked, giving it a quick glance.

"Yes, but I wasn't finished with it." She tried to grab the extra sheet of paper from his hands, but he raised it higher than she could reach, giving her an amused look.

"I'm sure it is fine, besides we don't have time for you to fuck around with grammar or whatever it is you are so worried about. We have a month to work in and we need to go through cases as quickly as possible. Is all the basic information here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it is fine." He said conclusively, placing the document into the rest of the file. "Come on, I'll read it over on the plane." Seeing that the situation was now completely out of her hands, she resigned herself to the bed she had made, hoping the consequences of her change would be for the best.

* * *

During their flight to Warsaw, Celine had anxiously stared at Jude while he read over her work until he reassured her that her research was excellent and that a picture would last longer. She had flushed deeply as the teasing remark, and done her best to ignore him and his obvious enjoyment at her embarrassed state. He spoke up again when he reached her inclusion of Frankie's suspected Lazarus Syndrome to remind her that the information was not helpful as rationality was only to be used for rational people, and not the crowd that had assembled outside the hospital. She played along, following the conversation she had with Jude originally, intent on sowing some very particular seeds by changing some of her answers.

"… with the devout, 99% of the time it's to do with sex. It's a fact. You put a lid on something like that and it can come out in spectacular and disastrous ways."

"Surely that can apply to all members of the clergy, we all have had to put a lid on it from the moment we make our vows."

"That is true, but in my opinion it particularly applies to those who have never had sex before, it can easily become a hang-up."

"Does that not include you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head.

"I had time before I made my vows, I got it out of my system."

"Do you really think that is enough to completely overcome the urge?" She asked sweetly. "Surely it is just as much of a hang-up, especially when you factor in the apocalypse. Everyone is finding themselves free of inhibitions in the face of death, everyone is craving comfort, and the temptation to have physical intimacy with someone else is surely as strong in someone who has experienced it before as someone who hasn't. It is after all a biological urge, as you pointed out, and that does not go away just because you've done it before." She was slightly pleased to see him go on the defensive, happy to have the upper hand in this argument.

"It removes the fascination and curiosity about sex." He managed eventually. "That forms a large part of the temptation."

"So even with the end of the world, you would not be tempted to break your vows?"

"I wouldn't say that I wouldn't be tempted, I don't think anyone can truthfully admit to not being tempted under the right circumstances. But there is a difference between temptation and actually going through with it." He looked slightly uncomfortable with the pointed direction the conversation had turned to, and Celine could not help but take a final dig.

"There's no need to look so worried Jude, I'm not planning on jumping you to test the strength of your conviction."

He rolled his eyes in response and resumed looking at the file. They were silent for a while before she saw all the colour drain from his face. She did not interrupt him as he repeatedly scanned the document she had tried to retrieve earlier that day. He closed the file abruptly and turned to look outside the window.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, worried that the abrupt delivery of the information had upset him.

"Not with the research." He replied absently. "I recognise one of the names. I'm sure it is just a coincidence."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, they had to push their way through the crowd to actually enter the building. Jude had not said much since the plane had landed, clearly deep in his own thoughts, and even when they were in the side room that held Frankie he still seemed at a loss for words. He was looking at Frankie as though she was an alien, which Celine should have been expecting when she printed out the family background document. While she sat there looking awkwardly between them she frantically tried to think of something to break the silence, but luckily Frankie herself did.

"Are all those crazy people still outside?" She asked.

"Yes." Celine answered. "They think you are the messiah."

"But I'm not, I just want to go home."

"Where are your parents?" Jude suddenly interrupted, Frankie eyed him suspiciously before replying.

"My mum was in the car with me, I don't know what's happened to her since no one will tell me."

"What about your father? Was he not with you?" Jude pressed.

"I've never met him, Mum says he works in a bank."

A flash of some unidentified emotion crossed Jude's face, although whether it was disappointment or relief, Celine was not sure. He looked like he was going to ask another question when they were interrupted by the arrival of Layla. After an initial dispute, she and Jude left to argue out of sight of Frankie, leaving the young girl alone with Celine.

"Your friend Sofia has a message for you." Frankie told her once they were alone.

"What is it?" Celine asked, wondering if it was the same cryptic remark about looking out for four different coloured horses.

"She says you need to keep most things the same, but the thing that you want most to change you can." Frankie's nose wrinkled in confusion. "I hope that makes sense to you because it didn't to me."

"It does, thank you for passing it on."

So that was her purpose in this timeline, she felt a huge amount of relief that she would be allowed to prevent Jude's death, but she did feel a sudden amount of worry. Her presence had already resulted in a change, Jude appeared to have guessed his connection to Frankie and Layla, but the message clearly indicated that she was only mainly allowed to change one thing. She hoped that God would not be too displeased with her.

"Do you have a drawing for me?" Celine asked.

"No, apparently it won't be needed this time." She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to interpret this statement, it seemed to suggest that Layla and Jaime would be reunited without the latter being given Layla and Frankie's address.

It was with some concern that Celine noticed that she and Frankie had been left alone for quite some time, from what she remembered Jude and Layla had only spoken for about ten minutes before the decision had been reached that they would help them leave the hospital. But it was now reaching closer to an hour. She and Frankie had amused themselves after their discussion with several games of noughts and crosses, after Celine had expressed no small amount of reluctance at Frankie's original suggestion of hangman. She could tell that the little girl was becoming bored and restless by the time her mother and Jude finally returned.

"Frankie, your-" Layla abruptly stopped mid-sentence to correct herself, "Father Jude has kindly offered to fly us home."

"I will distract the mob outside while the rest of you sneak out." Jude added.

Celine could guess from the subtext that Jude had told Layla about being Jamie's father, no doubt after clarifying that Jamie's mother was the same woman he had left. With the plan established, they all prepared to play their parts, Celine dressing up in a nurse's uniform in order to hide her nun uniform. She caught Jude just before he left to deal with the crowd outside.

"Be careful, I want you back in one piece." He looked surprised at her concern so she quickly jokingly added "I would rather not deal with the rest of the messiah claims by myself." He did not look in the slightest bit convinced by her claim of having a selfish investment in his wellbeing.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I'll meet you at the plane." She nodded, and they separated: Jude heading for the exit and Celine returning to Layla's side to push the wheelchair she was sitting in.

"You seem close." Layla noted.

"We work together." Celine answered simply, not wanting to suggest anything more to the other woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: "You seem close." Layla noted. "We work together." Celine answered simply, not wanting to suggest anything more to the other woman.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 5

At the plane, she waited anxiously for Jude's return while Layla talked quietly to Frankie. She was still thinking about the little girl's message and how she could carry out her task. She completely dismissed the idea of telling him what she knew, in all likelihood he would not believe her and she did not think she had enough evidence to convince him otherwise. If he did believe her, there was also the distinct possibility he would do something rash and stupid after finding out that Christof had killed him.

Her best option was to make sure Jude was nowhere near the Vatican on the day when he was supposed to die. The difficulty would be in convincing him to leave, if she let their relationship progress as it had in the past then it was likely that she would be too late by the time she managed to convince him. Leaving it that late could lead to many unexpected complications that might still result in Jude's death. The other option was to try to initiate their relationship at an earlier point, which should leave her more time. The problem with that was that if she didn't handle it carefully, Jude might reject her and worse he might send her back to the convent in order to avoid the temptation of being with her.

The most important thing she needed to do was make sure he trusted her. She could already think of a few ways in which she would be able to make some subtle changes that would bring them closer together. Her planning was interrupted by Layla sitting in the seat opposite her, Celine looked back to see that Frankie was fast asleep and would not be listening to their conversation.

"So you did most of the research for Father Jude?" Celine nodded. "I have to admit to being a little confused as to how you managed to identify 'Jamie Conroy' as Frankie's father when I wrote 'Jamie Winton' on the birth certificate." There was steel to her voice that suggested Celine should treat carefully.

"I can't quite remember where I found the information, but it definitely identified Jamie Conroy as Frankie's father." She lied, hoping that it would be enough to deter the angry mother.

"There is not a single legal document that would even know that Jamie's last name could be Conroy."

Before Celine could come up with a response, their discussion was abruptly brought to a halt by the arrival of Jude. He looked a little banged up, but no worse than he had been the previous time. Layla immediately vacated the seat and re-joined Frankie, casting one last suspicious glare at Celine. Jude looked at Celine questioningly, having noticed the slightly hostile interaction, she shrugged as though ignorant of why Layla was distrustful of her.

"Did the mob do that to you?" Celine asked in concern, eyeing a developing bruise under his right eye.

"Never try to use science with an angry mob of fanatics." He suggested drily. "You had no problems getting past?"

"None, thanks to you."

"Glad to be of service." He paused before resuming with some hesitation. "After we have dropped Layla and Frankie off, I would like to run a personal errand, if you have no problem with that."

"I have no objection, what errand do you need to run?"

"I'll tell you later. You may want to rest, it's going to be a long day before we get back to Rome."

He left to notify the pilot that they could now set off to the airport near Layla and Frankie's home. Celine decided to take his advice and try to get some sleep, she had felt like an insomniac since she had returned to the past, every night she had managed to work herself up into a state of worry about what she needed to do. Now that Frankie had told her the task she needed to perform, she could finally get some rest.

She awoke an hour or so later, the first thing she noticed was that Jude was not sitting in the seat facing her, and the second thing she noticed were the hushed voices behind her.

"I will tell him, I swear."

"When? The world is going to fucking end in less than a month, he deserves to know as soon as possible so he can enjoy the time he has left with her."

"Soon. I need to make sure that Ariel doesn't have his home or workplace under surveillance first."

"Is Ariel really that dangerous?" He sounded incredulous.

"He is. It is difficult to explain, I've been trying to hide from him since I married Jamie. If you do see Jamie, could you promise me you won't tell him about Frankie? He needs to hear it from me. He is already going to hate me enough as it is, even more so if he hears about her from a stranger." There was a pause.

"I won't mention anything about you or Frankie." Jude reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you. What about the nun? Do you think she would say anything?"

"What, Celine? Not if I asked her not to."

"I don't trust her."

"Well I do." There was a finality in Jude's tone that effectively ended the argument. Celine felt a small surge of affection towards him from the way he defended her even though they had not yet known each other for very long in this timeline.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at the airport and said goodbye to Layla and Frankie, Jude spoke to the pilot briefly before they themselves set off in the opposite direction.

"So where are we going?" Celine asked as she waited for Jude to get some appropriate currency out of a cashpoint so they could get a taxi.

"Slough." He paused before turning back to her. "I have a son there, from before I made my vows. I've not met him before, I was very young when his mother became pregnant and I couldn't handle the responsibility so I left. With the world about to end, I thought I might at least let him know who I am."

"That makes perfect sense." Celine reassured him.

"Layla is his wife, and Frankie is his daughter. He doesn't know though, there's apparently some big complicated scenario involving his twin brother. Layla has sworn that she will speak to him soon, but until then I am not going to speak to Jamie about it and I would appreciate it if you could also not mention anything about Layla or Frankie."

"Of course."

* * *

A short time later they found themselves in front of the door to Jamie's house. Jude had pressed on the doorbell twice, and was now starting to look doubtful.

"Maybe he's not home?" Celine suggested. It was definitely the right house, she recognised it from the last time she had been there when she had left the Vatican to live with Jamie and his family while they arranged Jude's funeral.

"It seems that way." Jude shrugged, clearly trying to hide his disappointment. They turned to leave when the door finally opened.

"Alright, alright. I'm here, what do you want?" Paula's tone abruptly changed when the two looked back at her and she caught sight of Jude. A big smile spread across her face. "Sorry for my rudeness, I thought it was the brats from next door playing knock-a-door-run again. How can I help you?" Jude seemed a little disconcerted by the amount of attention he was getting from Paula, which made Celine have to cough to hide a laugh at his uncomfortable expression.

"We are looking for Jamie Conroy or Jamie Winton, there has been a bit of confusion about his last name."

"It's Winton, I'm Jamie's mum. He's not in at the moment, he's gone searching for his birth mother."

"Do you have any idea when he will be back?" Paula shook her head sadly.

"I have no clue, he probably won't be back for several days. I think he's upset with me about not telling him he was adopted. What was it you wanted to speak to him about? I can take a message and tell him when he's back. Is it about a local church collection?" The last question was said rather hopefully.

"Nothing to do with the church, I think it is very likely that I am Jamie's biological father. I was hoping to get back in contact with him before the meteor hits."

"Oh!" She looked completely shocked. "Of course, I can take you contact details and give them to Jamie when he's back, do you have a phone number."

"Yes, but we live in Rome so phoning might not be feasible." Jude ripped a spare piece of paper off the report Celine had assembled and quickly scribbled something down. "This is my e-mail. I understand if he doesn't want to speak to me, but if he does I would like to hear from him."

"I'll give it to him as soon as he gets back. Are you sure you would not like to stay? I have several photo albums of his baby photos."

"We really should get back." Jude said hastily. "We have quite a heavy workload, don't we Celine?" She gave him an amused look.

"We do. It's a very busy time at the Vatican at the moment."

"The Vatican?" Paula's eyes widened like saucers. "Oh yes, I can imagine you would be very busy. I'll make sure Jamie e-mails you as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

They promptly set off in the direction they came, Celine snickering a little at Jude's expense.

"I can go back to the plane and leave you two alone if you would prefer." She suggested jokingly.

"Don't you dare leave me." He warned, causing her to giggle again.

"Don't worry, I will protect you from the hordes of women." He glared at her again, deeply unamused about the situation. "I'm sure Jamie will be back soon from searching for his mother." She said more sincerely.

"I hope Mary doesn't deter him from speaking to me, God knows she had every right to, we didn't exactly part on the best terms."

"I'm sure she won't." Celine reassured him.

The mention of Mary reminded Celine that the poor woman had died after being crushed by a pile of bricks. The outcome should be easy enough to prevent, but Frankie's words passed through her mind. She was meant to keep most events the same, changing Mary's death might have huge consequences for the time when they needed to reach the bunker. The thought of not doing anything to help Mary made Celine feel ill, but perhaps that was the price she had to pay to ensure Jude's survival. It wasn't nice to admit it, but for both herself and for the sake of the child she would carry, she would do anything to make sure that Jude lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: She was meant to keep most events the same, changing Mary's death might have huge consequences for the time when they needed to reach the bunker. The thought of not doing anything to help Mary made Celine feel ill, but perhaps that was the price she had to pay to ensure Jude's survival. It wasn't nice to admit it, but for both herself and for the sake of the child she would carry, she would do anything to make sure that Jude lived.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 6

For the most part, their work examining the false messiahs was going very smoothly. Celine's prior knowledge meant that her research was a lot more effective and pointed towards easy solutions to disprove the various miracles that were being performed. While Jude's work was still excellent, Celine could tell that he was rather distracted as he had not yet received an e-mail from Jamie. At the moment, it wasn't much to worry about as he had been e-mailed by Paula quite frequently to update him on the fact that Jamie still had not returned from his search, so at least he knew that his son wasn't purposefully ignoring him.

The morning had mostly been going rather well, until the human snake that was Christof arrived and promptly ruined Celine's morning by his mere presence. Jude had been away, sorting some matter or another, and during his absence Christof had arrived at the office to collect his share of the case files now that he had also been assigned to the search for the messiah. He had introduced himself with his customary charm, this time having absolutely no effect on Celine. She had shaken his hand and given him her own name, expressing no emotion stronger than indifference. Reluctant to leave once he had collected his files, Christof had stuck around for nearly half an hour. He told Celine about his various exploits, not noticing how little she cared to hear about them. Eventually he did begin to seem rather put off by how unimpressed she seemed, even after telling her of his claim to fame. Knowing the truth about him, it was a struggle for her to remain so calm. The man sitting in front of her, drinking tea like he didn't have a care in the world, was a murderer, or at least he would be if she gave him the opportunity. Christof was still present when Jude walked in.

"Ah Jude, I was just entertaining your lovely assistant with some old stories." Christof had turned away from Celine, so she rolled her eyes at his statement, causing Jude's lips to quirk up into a smile.

"I'm sure." He retorted.

"As pleasant as this has been, Father Christof, we _all_ have work to be getting on with." Celine said as nonchalantly as she could. At least this time he seemed to get the hint.

"I shall get out of your way then, I look forward to us all working together on this important task."

Neither of them replied as Christof left the room, Celine letting a sigh of relief out as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Were you not impressed by Father Christof? He's rather popular."

"I might be if he wasn't such a self-centred awful man." Jude grinned in response.

"I like you more and more every day, Celine, not many can see through Christof's saintly act." She blushed a little at his compliment before abruptly remembering with no small amount of regret about how she had been one of those who had admired Christof originally. She had probably made Jude feel like absolute shit when she had sided with Christof against him. That would not be happening this time around.

"We have a local case." Celine said, changing the subject. "A man says he will perform a miracle in the square."

"Yes I saw the file, most of the local media is no doubt going to show up to film whatever he is planning on doing."

"I have a bad feeling about this case. I rang the man's family, they have no idea where this behaviour has come from. If he truly was the messiah and was going to perform a miracle, he would have told his family."

"That is worrying news." Jude said thoughtfully. "It was a good idea to check with the family, and I think you are right. We should still make an appearance and find out what he is doing."

* * *

Once they reached the square where the miracle was set to be performed, the man's plans became horrifyingly clear.

"A jumper." He sounded defeated already, knowing his past Celine could not imagine how he was feeling at that moment.

"What shall we do?"

"There's not enough time for someone trained in this sort of thing to arrive. I think I might be able to talk him down."

"Ah Jude." Christof made his appearance. "The man has asked for you by name." He almost looked annoyed that the man had not asked for him instead, no matter, he would probably still take the credit once Jude succeeded.

They headed for the building adjacent to the ledge of the clock tower that the man was standing on. It had already been outfitted with plenty of equipment to enable people to listen in on Jude's conversation with the suicidal man. Before Jude headed out onto the ledge, Celine caught his hand.

"I have complete faith in you, but if the worst does still happen, it is not your fault." Celine told him, he squeezed her hand gently in response and left the room.

"He does not have the training to handle this situation." Christof said from her side.

"Do you?"

"We should have waited for a negotiator." He replied, completely ignoring her sarcastic question.

"It would be too late by then."

They were both handed a pair of headphones to listen in on what was being discussed. Celine prayed to God that Jude would succeed in convincing the man not to kill himself. As far as she could remember, the conversation was proceeding exactly as it had in the past. When Jude helped to throw the fliers to the crowd assembled below, Christof cursed beside her.

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to stop a man from killing himself, I imagine." She answered drily.

"But he is damaging the reputation of the church!"

"It's nice to see where your priorities are, Father Christof, you seem to value the church's reputation over another man's life. I'm sure God is very thankful." She did not even bother to hide her contempt this time, and was gratified by his complete silence.

Ignoring him, she turned her complete attention back to Jude. She felt her heart break again when she heard him describe his father's death, but his story had the desired effect and the man agreed not to take his own life. The two men returned from the ledge, and Jude had a quick word with the man before he was whisked away by Christof to try to reverse the damage that had been done.

"You did really well." Celine told Jude once they had escaped from the suffocating atmosphere of the building and surrounding area. "And I'm sorry about your father." She added, trying to convey as much sympathy and sincerity as possible.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had gone to sleep, Celine who had been lying awake thinking abandoned the attempt at sleep and redressed. She lit a candle and wandered the dark hallways until she reached Jude's study. Not bothering to knock, she walked straight in and saw the predicted sight of Jude behind his desk nursing a large glass of whiskey. He looked surprised, but not displeased to see her.

"Do you have a second glass?" She asked. He nodded and searched around his desk for the spare he kept. She dragged a chair over to sit beside him and accepted the drink he gave her. She had been right that he would wait until there was little chance of interruption before wallowing in his grief.

They drank together silently for some time, occasionally talking about anything that did not relate to that day's events. She entertained him for some time with the antics of her convent, and he immediately put her stories to shame by telling her about some of the mischief he had caused at the schools he had attended before getting kicked out.

"I was such a stupid kid." He said.

"With what happened to your father, no one can blame you for acting out." He nodded absently.

"I was the one that found him after he shot himself." He shuddered at the memory, and took a deep gulp of whiskey. "I didn't even know he was depressed, the last time I talked to him we had a massive argument, and I told him I hated him."

"You were twelve." Celine pointed out. "What twelve year old hasn't said the same thing in a moment of anger? It wasn't your fault."

"I know that now, but it took a long time before I could believe it. My family was extremely messed up, and my mother wasn't the most supportive. I imagine it must be nice, not growing up in such dysfunctional circumstances."

"I wouldn't know." Celine said. "I never knew my father, and my mother wasn't the best at parenting either. I think she thought I was holding her back from achieving the things she wanted. One day when I was young, she left one day and never came back. I ended up living on the streets for a few weeks before the nuns at the convent took me in." Jude looked at her in confusion.

"There was nothing about that on your file."

"I didn't want anyone's pity." There was a moment of silence, Celine helping herself to more alcohol, a little surprised at how quickly she had emptied her rather full glass.

"I am sorry for the things I said when we first met, it was completely unjustified." Celine waved off his apology.

"You were right. The convent has been my home for so long, the church is the only place that has offered me stability. Even if I wanted to leave, to seek a life where I could have children and be happy, I would be too scared to."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her. "I would probably be the same if I hadn't managed to collosally fuck up everything I have ever tried to accomplish in my life. Jamie and Ariel are lucky to not have had me in their lives, I would have been a terrible father."

"I disagree, I think you would be a great father."

Celine had to avoid looking at him as she said it, overcome by a sudden moment of grief as she remember the life she had been recently carrying. He might have run from the responsibility when he was eighteen, but she was sure he would have embraced the second chance. He drained his glass before picking up the bottle for a refill.

"I guess we will never really know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: "I disagree, I think you would be a great father." Celine had to avoid looking at him as she said it, overcome by a sudden moment of grief as she remember the life she had been recently carrying. He might have run from the responsibility when he was eighteen, but she was sure he would have embraced the second chance. He drained his glass before picking up the bottle for a refill. "I guess we will never really know."**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 7

When Celine awoke, the first thing she felt was a pounding headache that made even thinking hurt. She tried opening her eyes, but the blinding sunlight made that action just as painful. She reached up to pull her veil over her eyes, but instead of cloth she only felt her own hair. She forced herself to think over the night before and quickly remembered that she and Jude had gotten stupidly drunk, which explained how awful she currently felt.

She didn't remember making it back to her room, she realised with some confusion. As if responding to her thoughts, the surface her head was resting on suddenly moved, and she heard a loud groan over her head. The jolt made her open her eyes again and look up to see, with no small amount of mortification, that she had fallen asleep on Jude at some point during the night. They were still in the study, and both fully dressed proving that they had at least avoided doing anything too stupid while inebriated. The only item that had been discarded had been her veil, and she had probably done that herself while half-asleep, it was not the most comfortable thing when trying to rest.

Jude rubbed his eyes, and swore as he no doubt felt the effects of the hangover as well. Eventually he looked down at his shoulder, where Celine's head had been resting and stared at her in confusion for a few moments before the events of the previous night came to mind. Their faces were very close, if Celine had wanted to she could have closed the distance between them and kissed him. She could see the same desire in his own eyes. With some sadness, she forced herself out of his embrace. She badly wanted to kiss him but she knew that now was probably not the right time.

"I've never felt so terrible in my entire life." She complained, trying to distract him from the moment they had just shared. He snickered.

"Lightweight." He joked. He quickly kissed the top of her head and removed himself from the chair, not seeming to have realised what he had done. "I'll go get us some coffee. I'm a least used to this feeling, we will have to train your resistance up."

Once he had left, Celine touched her forehead which burned redder than the rest of her face. His action had been completely unconscious, and it suggested that he cared for her more deeply than he would verbally express at the moment. Perhaps she had been wrong, maybe the time was soon approaching where she could initiate their relationship without too great a risk of him rejecting her.

* * *

For the countless time that week, Celine woke up feeling flushed and uncomfortable. Ever since the night she had passed out on Jude, she had been plagued with the same inappropriate dreams she had experienced in the original timeline. If anything, they were even worse now since this time she had both the knowledge and the experience to conjure up some very pleasant dreams. She wondered if Jude, who had not been as innocent before they had met, had suffered in the same way before Malta.

To distract herself from her thoughts, she headed to Jude's study to get some work done. Since that morning, she had been trying to think of a possible scenario in which she could suggest to Jude that they might work better as more than friends. Searching through their case files, she found the file for Naples. Was it really necessary for them to take that trip again? They had not really contributed much when they had been there. She could easily assemble a document explaining the basis of the woman's miracles, with some supporting evidence, and could convince Jude that it was not a case worth pursuing. A vindictive thought crossed her mind, they could give the case to Christof instead. The lovely woman they had met would see right through his façade and rip into him for it, it would be a refreshingly honest experience for him.

Scanning the rest of the cases, a messiah claim from Barcelona caught Celine's attention. She had never been to Barcelona, but a large photo of the Sagrada Familia church adorned her wall back at the convent. She read over the claim, noting that this was one of the cases that Christof had quickly claimed in the original timeline. She had not read his report on it but he had decisively dismissed the individual as the messiah when questioned. The claim itself was quite vague, the man was proclaiming that he was able to cure people with holy water that he himself had blessed. It sounded like a scam to Celine, and one she was sure Jude would take plenty enjoyment in crushing.

At a more reasonable time in the morning, Christof appeared at the door.

"Sister Celine, what a pleasure to see you so dedicated to your task."

"I couldn't sleep." She explained.

"I suspect many of us our struggling with rest, the fate of the world is in precarious hands." Christof said, referencing the work being done by Operation Saviour in the USA. "I have come to collect a file, I've already completed the work I collected last week."

"That's very impressive." Celine tried to sound sincere. "Jude and I are much further behind you." He preened at the compliment.

"Seen any good candidates for me?" He asked, seeing the papers strewn about on her desk.

"There is one," she began carefully, "it sounds like an extremely difficult case."

"Then I would be perfect to handle it."

"I think you would do better than Jude and I." She admitted and handed the Naples file to him, glad that she had not yet had the time to assemble her document disproving the miracle. She watched his expression grow from interested to delighted as he read through the overview.

"This sounds fascinating, a woman who has been able to conjure up food for the poor. Very much like our Saviour."

"Absolutely." She agreed as she watched him leave the room at the same time as Jude entered, the latter glaring at the former's retreating back.

"What is he so cheerful about?" Jude asked.

"He's taken the Naples case." He swore.

"Damn, I wanted that one."

"It was a dud anyway, I found us something better." She handed him the Barcelona file.

"Sounds like a classic case of homeopathy." He noted.

"We should at least examine it so see if there is any truth to it." Celine suggested. "And it's in _Barcelona_."

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume you only took this job for the exotic holiday destinations." There was no rebuke in his reply, just amusement at how excited she was about the location.

"Why else would I be here?" She joked.

"The quality of the company?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

* * *

Now that they were using the regular airlines again, the church had to book them a hotel for a few days because of the awkward timing of the flights and the uncertainty of how long they would need to see if this Antonio individual was telling the truth or now. As far as Celine was concerned, this worked out perfectly for her plan. She was sure they would not need the full three days to prove that his homeopathy wasn't actually healing people, and whatever time they had left over they could enjoy guilt-free. They arrived in Barcelona early in the morning and checked into their hotel.

While they were settling in, Celine had an idea and went to the room adjacent to hers to ask Jude for his opinion on it. He let her in after she knocked at the door.

"If we are going to be speaking to Antonio and the people he has supposedly healed with his 'miracle water', I think it might be best if we go in disguise. They might speak to us differently if they know we are from the Vatican." He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea. He is having a meeting later today, so we could pick up some clothes before that and maybe interview a few of the people he has apparently healed."

A while later, Celine had returned to his room, this time wearing her new dress. For obvious reasons, it was the not the same one as she had bought in Naples but she had chosen something fairly similar in style, with a slightly more daring neckline. She had confessed her plan to the female shopkeeper, omitting that part of the reason she was doing it was to prevent Jude's murder, and the shopkeeper had been more than happy to help her choose a few outfits that were modest enough not to cause undue suspicion, but styled in such a way to flatter her as much as possible. Judging by the look on Jude's face when he opened the door to see her, she guessed that they had been successful.

"Ready to go?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." He said, finally managing to tear his eyes away from her. "I found a group of individuals online who have recanted their previous claims that they have been healed. I thought we could go speak to them."

"We could claim that we are doing research before buying the holy water." Celine suggested. "We won't pass as family members, but we could pretend to be a married couple seeking a cure for some sort of affliction."

"We should decide on what we need curing, someone will no doubt ask when we get to the meeting tonight with Antonio. I could have some sort of disease?" She shook her head.

"I don't think we should try to claim a disease, neither of us looks particularly unwell. Also there might be someone at the meeting suffering from the same problem one of us claims to have, and I doubt either of us could withstand that kind of scrutiny. I think we should claim fertility problems, I read somewhere that quite a lot of cases of infertility are unexplained."

"That makes sense, alright that's the story we will go with."

They visited a few of the individuals Jude had found online, and each of them repeated the same story. They had bought the water, used it and had immediately felt wonderful and assumed they had been cured when they made their testimonials for Antonio, but after a few weeks each of them realised that their maladies had not been cured. A woman with Type I diabetes had nearly died once she had stopped taking her insulin under the assumption she was no longer diabetic, luckily her partner who had been more sceptical was able to get her to the hospital and treated before her condition worsened. For obvious reasons, they had been the ones to most vehemently warn them away from Antonio, Celine and Jude had promised to take their advice under consideration before they had left.

"I guess it is safe to assume that Antonio is not the second coming." Jude said as they headed to the meeting where the false messiah was planning on proving more of his 'miracles'.

"It does seem pretty conclusive." Celine agreed. "Hopefully after this meeting we will have enough information on this man and his manipulative methods to convince people not to buy his cure." Jude nodded.

"I'll make sure the Vatican releases an official statement after I submit my report. He is taking advantage of the most vulnerable people in society in order to make money." He shook his head in disgust.

* * *

 **AN: Happy new year everyone! Next chapter: Jude and Celine investigate the Barcelona messiah while pretending to be a married couple.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: "I guess it is safe to assume that Antonio is not the second coming." Jude said as they headed to the meeting... "It does seem pretty conclusive… Hopefully after this meeting we will have enough information on this man and his manipulative methods to convince people not to buy his cure." Jude nodded. "I'll make sure the Vatican releases an official statement after I submit my report. He is taking advantage of the most vulnerable people in society in order to make money."**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 8

Arriving at the meeting, Celine slipped her hand into Jude's. He glanced at her in confusion.

"We are a married couple desperate for children," she reminded him, "we need to look like it."

He nodded and grasped her hand back, leading her towards one of the benches in the hall that Antonio had hired with the money he had taken from sick people. They were soon joined by an elderly couple. After speaking for a few minutes it was revealed that the man had been diagnosed with cancer and had not been given much time to live. Even with the apocalypse coming, they wanted to make sure they had as much time together as possible. When prompted for their reasons for attending, Celine responded, careful with her words once she noticed that they were being watched by a man loitering nearby.

"We've been trying for children for several years, with no result. We've been to several fertility clinics, but they've not been able to help us, this is our last option." Drawing on the loss of her child, she managed to pull off a convincing performance, and Jude's arm slipping around her in comfort added to the pretence. She didn't like lying to the poor couple, but with the man who was likely to be Antonio listening in she didn't want to risk blowing her and Jude's cover.

"I hope the miracle cure works for you as well as for us. Everyone should have the opportunity to bear and raise children."

"Thank you." Celine said, Jude nudged her slightly enough for the old couple not to notice. Looking back she saw that Antonio was no longer watching them and it was safe to speak a little more freely.

"We have to admit we've had some doubts about the legitimacy of this cure." Jude told them confidentially. "We've heard quite a few stories that it is a scam, and that it only causes a placebo effect without actually curing the illness." The couple looked horrified.

"Truly?" The man said. "But why would Antonio do such a thing?"

"The miracle cure is expensive." Celine reminded them. "If it is fake, he is selling us water and making a huge profit."

"If you doubt the claim, why are you here?" The woman asked bluntly.

"Like I said, this is our last option. We don't really have the money to spend if it is fake, but we thought we would hear out Antonio before making our final judgement. It does seem likely that our search for a cure has failed again."

"We don't really have the money either." The man said sadly. "But what else can we do?"

"Sometimes the only thing we can do is accept our fate." Celine said. "Before the news of the meteor, we had set ourselves a deadline. After that we would accept that God does not wish us to have children and we would look to other avenues like adoption. Do you have children?" The couple nodded. "Then maybe the best thing is to return home and enjoy what time you have left with them."

Before the couple could say anything further, a hush fell over the room as the man Jude had identified earlier took to the podium to make his speech. Listening to him, Celine could see how so many had been convinced by it. The man was handsome and charming, he inspired trust and hope with his words. He made you believe that the water would help. She could see that the couple beside them had been taken in by the story, and even she was starting to doubt her earlier convictions. She was abruptly brought back to earth when Antonio began quoting testimonials and she recognised the names and stories as those given by the people she and Jude had interviewed earlier. She whispered her observation to the woman sitting beside her, and was cheered when she saw fresh doubt in the woman's eyes.

Once the speech was over, a worrying number of individuals went up to Antonio to buy his water. Celine shook her head in disappointment at how many had been taken in by the act, at the least the elderly couple after some discussion had come to the conclusion that the risk of it being a scam was not worth their money. Jude and Celine bid the couple farewell, wishing them all the best for the time they had left.

"It's so sad." Celine said glumly watching their retreating backs.

"At least if the world ends, they will not be parted for long." He noted sadly. "There's a few stragglers who look undecided, we should see if we can discourage a few more, I'll take that side of the room." She agreed and turned to take on her own side when she suddenly bumped into Antonio himself. Glancing back she saw that Jude was busy deep in conversation with a young family.

"Hello my dear, I'm sorry I did not get a chance to speak to you earlier, there are so many hopeful people that have needed my help." He smiled charmingly at her, but Celine's skin crawled as she watched him look at her appraisingly. The way he looked at her made her feel violated, and almost made her regret her choice of attire as his gaze lingered on her cleavage. "I understand you and your husband have had difficulty conceiving children."

"Yes, that is correct."

"The Lord told me as much." Antonio confided quietly, clearly assuming she had not noticed him watching her and Jude earlier.

"Really?" She said, trying to hide the incredulity in her tone. She wondered if he would say anything really incriminating that she could include in their report.

"Yes, He also told me that the fault is not with yourself but with your husband." Knowing that she had successfully become pregnant with Jude's child after only a few weeks of being together, Celine knew he was speaking complete bullshit, but his intention was still not clear to her.

"What would you suggest as a solution? Some of your miracle cure?"

"No, the holy water will not cure his malady. The Lord says you will still carry a child, but not his."

"Excuse me?" His hands came to rest at her waist as he leaned in to whisper something to her.

"Your husband would never have to know it wasn't his baby." Suddenly realising the man's motives, Celine immediately pushed him away and slapped him hard. Not noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them, she snapped at him furiously.

"You disgust me, you are a vile human being for taking advantage of these poor people." She stormed out of the building, grabbing Jude on the way. To his credit, Jude did not question her and followed her where she dragged him. Behind her she heard several shouts from outraged customers as they realised that Antonio may not have been as honest as he suggested. Once they were some distance away from the building, she calmed down enough to stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully, she nodded sharply.

"We can add 'uses messiah claim to try to convince women to sleep with him' to the report." She said furiously. Jude struggled to keep composed and avoid looking so amused at her predicament.

"A man with power uses it to try to get laid, what a shock." Celine elbowed him for his lack of sympathy. "I can't exactly blame him for trying, you look very nice today." The compliment earned him a smile.

"You're forgiven." She said.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter Celine moves ahead with her plan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: "A man with power uses it to try to get laid, what a shock." Celine elbowed him for his lack of sympathy. "I can't exactly blame him for trying, you look very nice today." The compliment earned him a smile. "You're forgiven." She said.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 9

Now certain that Antonio was nothing more than a scam artist, they resolved to take a break from their work and enjoy being in the city. Her fury slowly calmed as the night passed, and she allowed herself to enjoy Jude's company. This was the first time they had spent any time together outside of the Vatican without having to pretend a professional distance due to someone else's presence. It was nice. Even though they were not yet a couple, that night it did feel like it.

After the disastrous meeting, Jude had determined that she needed alcohol to help her forget Antonio's lechery so their first stop had been to find a bar. Since neither of them had eaten for several hours, the alcohol consumed took effect near immediately. It might not have been so bad had the bartender not been so impressed with Celine's Spanish speaking skills that he had given them several shots on the house. Neither of them had been sensible enough to turn the man down.

Soon after, they slowly made their way to a quiet restaurant. Jude remarked that they had clearly gone to the locations in the wrong order, and she had to remind him that it was his idea to have drinks before dinner. Once seated at a table they faced the difficult task of trying to assemble enough soberness between them to order food. Of the two of them, Jude was the one that was holding himself together the best but he could not speak a word of Spanish. It took her a while, but Celine eventually managed to translate the menu for him so they could decide what to get. He then took over in order to tell the waiter their choices, simply pointing at the relevant parts of the menu. The waiter asked him a question in Spanish, not knowing what the man had said, Jude settled on a nod which seemed enough of an answer.

"You do realise he was asking if you wanted a bottle of wine." Celine told him.

"I hadn't realised." Jude confessed. "Getting back to the hotel tonight should be fun."

Considering he hadn't specified a bottle, the wine turned out to be very nice, and the food was exceptional. The food also had the added bonus of sobering them up slightly before they worked their way through the bottle. They were both very content as they walked back, Jude having to help Celine walk as she had stupidly decided to buy a pair of short heels along with her dresses. Anyone looking on would have thought them to be a loving couple strolling along the streets, a charade they had played most of the day.

"Apart from the sexual harassment, I've enjoyed today." Celine sighed happily against him.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that by now."

"I don't think I ever will, no one has ever treated me with so little respect." She laughed derisively. "He actually thought I was stupid enough to sleep with him."

"He didn't know you were a nun." He pointed out.

"He thought I was married, that's hardly much better."

"Married people are not always as happy as they seem. God knows my parents hated each other."

"I think that's really sad. If I was to ever marry, I would want to end up like that old couple we met today. They had been together so long but they still loved each other."

"A rare situation."

"Hypothetically, do you not think you could end up like that?"

"I'm hardly about to get married-"

"Hypothetically." She interrupted before he could remind her about his vows.

"Probably not, I'm not sure anyone could put up with me for that amount of time."

"You're too hard on yourself. I could easily put up with you." It might have been the alcohol, but she had not noticed the meaning behind her words or how Jude reacted to them. His arm tightened around her as they made their way through the entrance of the hotel and headed towards their rooms.

"Which one is yours again?" He asked when they were stood in front of both doors.

"Does it matter?"

Making a guess, he pushed through the first door and noticed that he had picked the right one when he saw the shopping bags on the floor by the bed. Practically carrying Celine now, he gently deposited her on the bed. He was about to leave and head for his own bed when he was suddenly yanked back. The force, in combination with his own alcohol-induced lack of coordination, meant that he practically fell on Celine. She did not seem to mind though.

"Stay." It was phrased like a command but was said with enough doubt that it became a request. He had thought she was asleep, but she looked wide awake now as she gazed up at him.

"Celine, you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." The hands that had pulled him towards her now wrapped around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

Alarm bells immediately rang in Jude's mind as he remembered his vows, if he had been dealing with the same Celine of the past he might have been able to resist. This Celine knew what he liked and employed her experience with ruthless efficiency, pressing herself close so that he could feel every inch of her through his thin shirt. The last of his resolve crumbled away, he gave up and kissed her back.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was a glorious feeling. Celine had learned her lesson from the morning in Jude's study and had made sure to drink plenty of water that night. The lack of hangover in combination with the achingly familiar sensation of waking up in Jude's arms made her feel more content than she had been for weeks. He was already awake, she could feel his fingertips absently tracing up and down her spine as he no doubt was already overanalysing what he had done.

"Before you overthink everything and try to pass it off as a mistake, you should know that I don't regret anything that happened." She murmured sleepily against him.

"But our vows-"

"What's done is done, nothing you think or say will change what happened, so you might as well embrace it." He didn't reply for some time.

"Did you mean what you said last night? That you could put up with me."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She propped her head up with her hand in order to look at him properly. "I care about you a lot, Jude, even drunk I wouldn't have slept with just anyone." She wanted to confess to so much more than that, but with his worrying she was scared that admitting she loved him would scare him off.

"I care a lot about you too." He admitted.

"Then there's nothing to be regretful about." She smiled at him. "Did you know that it was determined by a pope that priests should be celibate? You've already pointed out that popes have made bad decisions in the past, like getting rid of the Devil's Advocate position at the Vatican, why can't this have just been another mistake?"

"I did know that."

"Nothing to be guilty about then." She rationalised.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." She grinned happily at him, her cheery disposition was infectious, and he pulled her close for a soft kiss.

"I suppose since our vows are already broken, they can't actually be broken a second time?"

* * *

Once they finally managed to leave the bed and get dressed, Jude began working on his report while Celine left to find some breakfast and coffee for them both. When she returned, he was staring intently at the screen of his laptop.

"What is it?" She asked, placing the food and drinks she had collected on the table beside him.

"Jamie has e-mailed me." She stopped mid-bite of food.

"What has he said?"

"He says that he managed to find his mother, apparently she's no longer completely sane." He frowned a little as he read over the next few sentences. "She is claiming that he is the messiah." Celine remembered that had been what Mary had been ranting about in the video on internet when she had been suddenly hit by the pile of bricks.

"Messiah claims are our department, we would have the justification to go and see him." She suggested.

"We would have the time for it when we get back to Rome." He agreed. "I will suggest the idea to him, if Mary has become convinced that it is true we might be the only people that could dissuade her."

"Has he said anything else, apart from the news about his mother?"

"He said that he was disappointed not to have been able to meet me when we visited the house."

"It doesn't sound like he is too angry at you then." Celine pointed out. Jamie had been furious with Jude when they had turned up after Mary's funeral, but it was likely that a lot of his anger had been more to do with the timing than with his actual actions. He nodded absently.

"Our flight back to Rome isn't until tomorrow morning." He noted, changing the subject. "The report will only take a couple of hours, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Beaming, she compiled a list of things she wanted to do, noting somewhat sadly that this would be like the honeymoon she and Jude had never had the chance to go on.

* * *

 **AN: That will be the last of the drunken antics for this fic. Next chapter Celine and Jude return to Slough for the events of Episode 6. I have most of the fic already written and I've now written most of Chapter 15 and I'm expecting that the fic will be 16 chapters in total. I'll try to stabilise my update schedule to twice a week (Tuesday and Friday) so updates should be a bit more predictable although I do have a busy week next week (returning to uni) so the schedule might be a bit disrupted again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously: "Our flight back to Rome isn't until tomorrow morning." He noted, changing the subject. "The report will only take a couple of hours, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Beaming, she compiled a list of things she wanted to do, noting somewhat sadly that this would be like the honeymoon she and Jude had never had the chance to go on.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 10

When they eventually returned to Rome, they were much happier and more relaxed than when they had set off. Celine was glad she had a chance to see the beautiful Sagrada Familia of Barcelona before it could be destroyed by the arrival of the meteor, but was even happier that she had managed to accomplish part of her plan to prevent Jude's death.

Back at the Vatican, in their respective uniforms again, their time in Barcelona had felt like a very pleasant dream and not necessarily reality. After a few days of what felt like limbo, with her and Jude tiptoeing around each other, somewhat awkward now that they were firmly reminded of their commitments to the church, she had decided to take matters into her own hands and snuck into his room at night. He had been happy to see her and the step she had taken had solidified their relationship into something far more tangible. It felt a little strange that she had to essential confirm to Jude that their brief holiday away from the Vatican had not been a simple fling. She had not had to take such action after Malta, but perhaps that could be attributed to the fact that instead of more or less jumping into bed together, as they had done in Barcelona, in Malta they had confessed their feelings beforehand and jointly made the decision to break their vows.

Something else at the Vatican had also caused Celine to feel no small amount of smugness, Christof was still stuck in Naples trying to figure out what was going on. She doubted that he had the initiative to actually try to blend in with the people there and seek out the woman at a bar like she and Jude had. She knew that Jude was also quite pleased that Christof was away as it meant that they could work without interruption.

What had been less pleasant to experience was the dream that Celine had shortly after she and Jude had consummated their relationship. Before it she had still be toying with the idea of convincing him to go to Slough before Mary had the chance to die to perhaps prevent the outcome, but the surprisingly vivid dream she had of the woman's death seemed to be a message from God that she should not involve herself in this particular matter. With a heavy heart, she did as she was told and made sure not to mention anything about Slough to Jude, the date he had planned to set off would be after the event had already occurred so her earlier changes would not affect the outcome.

Soon enough, he received the e-mail from Jamie informing him of Mary's death. She had been there when he had read it and had promptly embraced him once he had stuttered out the news, attempting to give him what little comfort she could. His reaction had been mostly shock, tinged with sadness. True devastation would have required him to have known the woman better.

"He wants me to come to the funeral." He said against her hair, holding her tightly.

"Then we go to the funeral." She replied firmly.

"I'm going to e-mail Layla. I don't know if she has spoken to Jamie yet, but if she hasn't he will need family now more than ever. She and Frankie will be far more of a comfort than some stranger he happens to share DNA with."

"That sounds like a good idea." She remembered that after the funeral, Jamie had set off to try to find Layla and Frankie. Perhaps they would be reunited more quickly this time around. "You deal with that, and I will sort the arrangements for us to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

* * *

Convincing their Vatican superiors had been easy enough once Celine had found and shown them the video with Mary's declarations, she had even shown them the link between Jamie and Frankie, and suggested that the little girl's survival may be proof of the woman's claims. With the go-ahead she had booked the flights and assembled a report showing that Jamie was not the messiah. Jude would have to tweak it later, but the majority of the work was already done so they could focus on the tragic situation.

Arriving at the airport, she spotted Dave holding up a sign marked 'Jude Sutton'. Nudging Jude, she pointed him out and they immediately made a beeline towards him.

"Jaime's sorry he couldn't make it, he's trying to make the arrangements but it's been difficult."

Arriving at the graveyard where Mary was to be buried, the truth of his words became clear. They had managed to procure a coffin, but everything else had been done by themselves. The dirt on Jamie's sleeves indicated that he had been the one to dig the hole. He looked exhausted and miserable, but his expression changed abruptly upon catching sight of herself and Jude walking with Dave. Whispering a quick 'good luck' to him, Celine joined Dave and Paula by the sidelines as the father and son introduced themselves to each other.

"Does Father Jude bring you everywhere he goes?" Paula asked rather bluntly. "This is a rather private family matter, it seems a bit odd to bring a co-worker."

"Our work at the Vatican is very important, we had to justify our trip here by claiming it was related to our task. It would have been strange if he travelled alone." She answered vaguely.

"I'm sure he also wanted to bring a friend." Dave added, beaming at her. The attention he paid to her seemed even stranger to Celine now that she knew he would marry Paula.

"As well as." She agreed.

"Well it's going to be a struggle to fit you both in the house." Paula said.

"That won't be necessary, we have two rooms at a hotel." She had justified the extended stay to their bosses by explaining that Jaime's grief over his recent bereavement meant they would have to tread slowly and carefully, meaning they would need a few days to come to a conclusion on his supposed divinity.

"Oh." She looked disappointed, probably because she would not get to spend as much time with Jude as she no doubt thought. Dave had a similar expression on his own face, until Jaime called him over, leaving herself and Paula. The two women watched as the coffin was carefully lowered into the hole that Jaime had dug. Once their task was complete, Celine and Paula joined them.

"We're going to say a few words, before we bury Mary." Jaime announced, looking to see who was going to volunteer. Seeing that no one else was, Jude hastily began, fully aware that of the small assembly he was the one who knew her best, and even then he did not know much.

Anticipating that he would be expected to speak at the funeral, Jude had spent much of the flight frantically trying to remember Mary and think of things to say. It had been a struggle considering they had known each other for such a short period of time so long ago. Nevertheless he managed to deliver a nice speech about Mary's unique personality, how spontaneous she was, and how she had such a different outlook on life. She could see that Jaime in particular was touched by Jude's words, no doubt because he was hearing about a side of his birth mother that he had not had the chance to see himself.

Dave spoke up next briefly, talking about the impression he had received in the short time he had known her. He mentioned something that Celine thought was rather odd by speaking about his admiration of Mary's ability at making ridiculously intricate scale models. Only Jaime seemed to understand what he had meant by that. Paula said a few words about how grateful she was that Mary had given her the chance to be a mother to Jaime. Then finally it was Jaime's turn, he expressed his desire that he could have known Mary better, and that he was sad that their time together was cut so short and so brutally.

Speeches done, Jaime and Dave began laying the earth on top of the coffin. Celine went to stand by Jude's side as he watched the wood of the coffin disappear. He slipped his hand into hers as he murmured a few prayers for Mary's soul. Looking up she saw Paula looking at them suspiciously, but did not let go of his hand. Once the ground was level again, Jude gave her hand a grateful squeeze before releasing her. She stepped slightly away from him, trying to avoid giving the impression that they were very close. Now was not the time to reveal their relationship so soon after Mary's death. Funeral complete, they all returned to the house where Paula immediately busied herself with brewing some tea.

"Thank you for coming today." Jamie said to Jude.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come earlier, work has been quite busy."

"So will you be leaving soon?" Jude looked at her for clarification.

"I cleared it with the Vatican, we can stay today and tomorrow, but we will have to leave the morning after." She explained.

"It's a bit odd that with the end of the world approaching, they have you working so hard." Dave noted with a frown. "You would have thought they would have let you all leave and enjoy the time you have left."

"We are investigating and disproving the messiah claims." Celine explained, she looked at Jamie apologetically. "Your mother's speeches are why we were able to come so quickly."

"Not your average day job then?"

"No." Jude managed to crack a smile. "We were in Barcelona last week, the false messiah there took quite a shine to Celine." She gave him a dirty look for telling them that, but he just smiled back at her benevolently.

Paula reappeared with the tea, handing them each a cup. Dave went to bring in the remaining cups, accidentally giving Celine his 'Sexpert' mug again. He retrieved it with a sheepish grin. Paula invited the two to stay for dinner, she accepted on behalf of both of them, wanting to make sure Jude got to spend as much time with his son as possible in the next two days. Paula sent Dave to the store to pick up some more items, her tone making it clear that it was an order not a request, and with the same voice she asked Celine for help in the kitchen. The intent was clearly to give Jude and Jamie some privacy, so she accepted without complaint. Once in the kitchen, Paula set her on a task of chopping up some vegetables as she washed up some dishes.

"So, are you and Father Jude going to be using those two rooms or just the one?"

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter: Celine's reaction to Paula's question, and more Jude/Celine moments. I'm now near the end of writing the fic and I think it will be 16 chapters in total. I will be updating Tuesdays and Fridays, so next update will be the 15th.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously: Paula sent Dave to the store to pick up some more items, her tone making it clear that it was an order not a request, and with the same voice she asked Celine for help in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Paula set her on a task of chopping up some vegetables as she washed up some dishes. "So, are you and Father Jude going to be using those two rooms or just the one?"**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 11

The question made Celine flush deeply to her roots, Paula snickered at her reaction clearly not needing her to speak to answer her question.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be celibate?" There was no judgement in Paula's voice, which was quite reassuring. She did not yet have the excuse of marriage to justify her and Jude's relationship.

"It's the end of the world, can you really blame us?"

"No, everyone deserves some happiness. For some time I was worried that I would not get to spend much time with Jamie, he was too busy gallivanting around looking for his wife to think about me." She teared up a bit but did not let it interfere with what she was saying. "But he came back, I don't know what I would have done if I had to face the end by myself."

Clearly, Paula's scare had only recently been remedied by Jamie's return. Her admission caused her strength to nearly crumble, and Celine was quick to put her arms around the other woman and try to calm her.

"You may not be Jamie's biological mother, but he clearly loves you. He wouldn't leave you alone at the end for anything. Family is important to him and to you. I can't think that anything would be more important than family at the end." The words did calm her down.

"Thank you, you're right. I'm being silly."

"No, you're not." She found a box of tissues and handed it to Paula.

"But what about you? You spend your time gallivanting around the world, do you not want to be with your family right now?" Paula asked with a frown, as she wiped away her tears.

"I don't have any family." Celine explained. "I only have Jude."

"Well then, that makes us family too. Family is more than just blood." The two women hugged again, and Celine was struck by just how good a mother Paula was, she prayed that she would ever be able to compare when she had her own baby.

* * *

After dinner, she and Jude had stayed for a few more hours before leaving for their hotel. Celine went briefly into her own room to mess up the sheets and make it look as though she had actually used the bed before taking her small suitcase to Jude's room. He was already undressed and sitting on the bed, checking something on his laptop.

"Layla says she will go and see Jamie as soon as we've returned to Rome." He told her as she entered the room. "She's worried that if she arrives while we are still here it will be obvious that we've met before." Slipping out of her nun uniform and into her nightdress, she climbed onto the bed and curled up at his side.

"She's going to have some difficulty getting Paula back on her side again, especially once she reveals that Frankie is Jamie's daughter." Jude shook his head in disapproval.

"She told me that the reason she's been hiding is because of Jamie's twin. She sounded terrified of him." The idea seemed to disturb him, it must be upsetting to think you had fathered a son capable of inspiring those kind of feelings in the woman they were supposed to love.

"Whatever the issue is, they need to sort it out amongst themselves." She told him. "Don't blame yourself, this mess sounds as though it is down to Layla and Ariel."

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for today." He said, slipping his arm around her waist so they fit together better. "Your support has been incredible. I imagine it hasn't been easy listening to me talk about Mary all day."

"It hasn't been that difficult." She hesitated. "I did notice how different she and I are though, I'm not spontaneous or independent, like she was." He was quiet for a moment before he responded.

"I was a very different person when I was with Mary. I was a mess, and she was too. When she told me she was pregnant I knew that neither of us would make good parents, and I still stand by that today. Mary gave up Jamie to be adopted, and I can't help but think she should have given up Ariel as well. Things might have been very different if she had. I'm not the same person as I was back then, but from what I've heard it sounds like Mary had not changed much. She and I would not get on as well as you and I do now." He kissed the top of her head. Celine tilted her head up and kissed him properly.

"Paula knows about us." She told him. "But I don't think she will tell Jaime, she knows it's not the right time."

"He will find out eventually though." Jude mused, neither sounding pleased nor displeased about it.

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"Of course not. It's just that a month ago I wouldn't have even considered the fact that I would be meeting my son, never mind having to break the news that I had entered into a relationship with my nun research assistant."

"It does sound pretty ridiculous when you put it that way." She admitted with a smile.

"I do have something serious to talk about with you." He said after a small pause. At Celine's nod he continued. "It's an awkward subject to bring up, but I realised that when we've been together we've not used any protection-" She placed her hand over his before he could continue.

"That's not something we need to worry about." She lowered her eyes. "I can't have children." She couldn't quite decide if it was a lie or not, she was supposed to be infertile but despite that she had managed to become pregnant. She and Jude had not discussed it in the past, probably because it simply hadn't crossed his mind then. The lie would be worth it in the end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, I've had more than enough time to get used to the idea."

She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. It had been a long exhausting day, not helped by the time difference between Italy and England. Jude slipped out of bed to turn the light off, before returning to her side. Slipping under the covers, she pressed herself close to him. The room was now pitch black, so even with her eyes open she struggled to see the man in front of her. Her hand bumped against his shoulder, using that as a reference point her lips found his neck where she pressed a soft kiss. His sudden intake of breath rewarded her efforts, and she lightly peppered kisses upwards until she reached the corner of his mouth.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Celine." He warned, one hand playing with the straps on her dress. Despite his words she felt his smile when she pressed her lips to his mouth.

* * *

Early the next morning, after overcoming certain distractions, they headed back to Jamie's house. He and Jude spent the whole day getting to know each other better. Each telling the other about their lives and the challenges they had faced. Any reservations Celine might have originally had about manipulating her research on Frankie completely faded when she saw them looking much closer than they had been in the original timeline. Sooner than they thought possible, it was late again and they had to say goodbye.

After packing up their possessions, and leaving their hotel they were surprised to find Jamie waiting outside in Dave's van.

"I thought I would drive you to the airport, if that's okay?"

"Perfect, thank you." Jude said as he and Celine entered the van.

The drive was short, and she waited patiently for the two men to say their final goodbyes. She smiled as she heard them discuss visiting one another, but she smile faded when she was reminded that they would never get the chance. But with her intervention, she hoped that they would at least get the chance to see each other again.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm drunk, not really read the story properly but got back from a night of drinking and found a new review in my e-mail asking for an update so here it is! I did write it while sober, I just haven't proofread it, sorry I'm so late. I promised this ages ago. But was busy with uni. Uni is mean, so much work to dooooo. Anyway hope the readers that are interested in this story like the chapter. Next chapter Jude and Celine go to Malta (assuming I skim read the correct chapter). I could be wrong, I should not be trusted. Going to post this and then sleep. Night night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously: The drive was short, and she waited patiently for the two men to say their final goodbyes. She smiled as she heard them discuss visiting one another, but her smile faded when she was reminded that they would never get the chance. But with her intervention, she hoped that they would at least get the chance to see each other again.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 12

It became worryingly evident to Celine that she and Jude were running out of time. When they had returned to Rome from Slough, Christof had been there having finally solved the mystery of Naples and in a foul mood. His presence in Jude's office had made her blood run cold. She had hoped that they would have left the Vatican before now, but had not found the occasion to bring up leaving to him. She had been trying to come to a decision about what to do with the Malta case, she didn't particularly want to subject herself and Jude to the kind of scrutiny they had undergone in the past. But perhaps that location, which had been so important to them, might become important again.

In Malta they had worked their way through the levels of the cult, but this time they were a lot more believable as a couple, even with Jude's obvious frustration at how long it was taking them to meet 'Ruthless'. When the woman told them they would have to marry, his annoyance had been obvious.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered. Celine elbowed him playfully.

"Is that your deep-seated fear of commitment kicking in?" He scowled at her.

"I do not have a fear of commitment!"

"Then prove it," she challenged, "let's get hitched."

Queueing at the altar, Celine admired the flowers she had been handed as Jude fidgeted beside her. Instead of the elaborate backstory she had given in the past, she had suggested they stick to their normal first names. Knowing that this would be their only chance to get married, she wanted there to be as little pretence as possible. Jude was trying to peer at the couple currently at the altar, several couples in front of them.

"Fuck, they are marrying over a Bible." He whispered to Celine, sounding worried.

"We've already broken our vows, I don't think God is going to be too upset if we add marriage to the mix." She reasoned. "If anything, that probably helps to make up for it."

"That makes a worrying amount of sense."

"Of course it does, marriage means I am automatically always right." She said with a grin.

Once they reached the front of the queue, Celine did not hesitate to place her hand on the Bible and Jude's hand joined her soon after. Looking at one another, they said their vows. She could not help but feel that there was a vast difference between now and the previous timeline, they had spoken far more hesitantly then but now the words were said with much more sincerity. Perhaps Celine was not the only one treating the ceremony as real.

* * *

Having escaped the mass orgy, they arrived at the pier to see that once again they had missed both the ferry and the launch of Saviour.

"Looks like we're camping out until tomorrow, then back to Rome." He said. Celine sighed in response, causing him to look at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She avoided looking at him as she went to sit at the front of the pier, her extremely unsubtle behaviour screaming that there was something wrong. Jude sat beside her.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" She didn't reply, and still tried to avoid making eye contact with him even when he tilted her chin up to try to force her to meet his gaze. "Celine?"

"I don't want to go back." She said quietly. The answer clearly came as a complete surprise to him and it took him a while to respond. He watched her carefully, expression inscrutable.

"Why not? What has brought this on?"

"If Saviour doesn't work, then we will spend our last few weeks on this earth searching for a messiah that probably will not be found. I think I would rather spend my last few weeks being happy."

"If Saviour works then there will be more time."

"If Saviour works, then what? Do we keep sneaking around the Vatican for the rest of our lives?" She finally looked back at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Is this about Saviour, or is this about you and me?"

"Both." She said. "I don't know where we stand, the wedding made me realise that maybe I am far more invested in this relationship than you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? We may not have known each other long, but I know that I love you." She had laid out the truth, it was just a matter of seeing if he felt the same after so little time together.

"If you think that I don't feel the same about you, then you've clearly not been paying the slightest bit of attention the last few weeks." He actually looked quite annoyed that she doubted him. "I wouldn't have broken and continue to break my vows with you if I did not love you."

"I'm sorry I doubted that." Celine said, resting her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. "But do you actually want to return to the Vatican?"

"It isn't about what I want, it's about making sure our job is completed."

"But anyone can do our job, the Church has assigned Christof to the same task, it is not as though we are the only ones capable of investigating messiah claims. Don't you want to take a trip where we don't have to justify to the Church our reasons for going? Where we don't have to book two separate rooms?" She could see the idea did appeal to him, but he was still fighting against it. "We wouldn't need permission to return to Slough, you could spend some more time with Jaime before the end."

"Can't we talk about this more when we get back to Rome? And make a decision then?" Jude pleaded, she could tell he was completely torn between his duty to the church and his love for her and what she was suggesting.

"No. I've made my decision, I'm not going back." She took his hand. "You can go back to the Vatican and do your job, but you will lose me. Make your decision."

Her ultimatum lead to a prolonged silence as Jude tried to come to a decision on what he should do, whether he should choose her and the opportunity for happiness or whether he should take the 'safe' option and return to the life he had led for the past twenty years.

"I don't want to lose you." Jude admitted eventually.

"Then don't." She pleaded

"Okay." He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "Fuck it, I pick you." Celine choked out a relieved laugh.

"Very romantic." She said sarcastically, while struggling to hold back tears. He gently wiped away the few drops that managed to escape."

"I thought you would be happy."

"I am, you idiot." She managed a weak smile. "I don't know what I would have done if you had picked the church."

As they embraced, Celine was able to check off another part of her plan. She had successfully convinced Jude to leave the Vatican. All that remained now was to make sure he reached the bunker and would be willing to stay in the bunker while the rest of the world was wiped out around them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I thought I had posted up until the final chapter which I still haven't finished writing. I'll try and post up the next few chapters really quickly after I look them over a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously: As they embraced, Celine was able to check off another part of her plan. She had successfully convinced Jude to leave the Vatican. All that remained now was to make sure he reached the bunker and would be willing to stay in the bunker while the rest of the world was wiped out around them.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 13

After making their decision to not return to the Vatican, Jude had sent off their final report about the Malta cult as well as his and Celine's resignations, citing the possible end of the world as their reason for leaving. They acknowledged that even though Saviour had been launched, the mere possibility that it would fail meant that they had decided not to return. Task completed, she and Jude began searching the web for somewhere they could go and visit.

"I would like to stay in Europe, if that's okay." She suggested.

While she quite wanted to explore further, she was well aware that they were still limited on time and she wanted to make sure they were at least near to England when General Gaines released the video confirming Saviour's failure. Mid-search, the laptop suddenly notified them of an incoming e-mail. Knowing it was probably from Jaime, she slipped away to allow him to read it without her interference.

In the ensuite bathroom, she rummaged around her toiletries bag to find the opaque conditioner bottle that she had used to hide a few pregnancy tests. She took one out, planning to check whether or not her baby had come back yet when she heard knocking on the door. Quickly shoving the test back into the bottle, she composed herself before opening the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Jaime's just e-mailed me." He looked relieved. "Layla and Frankie had finally made an appearance in Slough."

"That's great news." She said with a big smile, and a brilliant idea came to mind. "How about we go to London? I'm sure there is plenty we can do there, and we will be close in case he wants to see you. We didn't really get to see much when we were there last."

"That's a good idea, do you want me to go ahead and book some flights?"

"Do that." She kissed him briefly, turning back to the bathroom she shut the door behind herself before reaching again for the conditioner bottle.

* * *

Arriving at London, Celine was immediately glad about her choice. It may not have been Florence, but it was still steeped in enough history to keep her happy. She had cheerfully dragged a willing Jude around all the typical tourist sites, and he occasionally told her small anecdotes of English history as he remembered them.

At some point during the day, Celine had to slip away to visit a Pharmacy. The tests she had taken confirmed that she was pregnant again, and after thanking God she had quickly researched what she might need during her pregnancy while Jude was in the shower. In the Pharmacy she hurriedly found a decent supply of vitamins and supplements that she might need. It occurred to her that she would struggle to hide all the bottles, they were considerably larger than the pregnancy tests she had bought. Placing them in a bag, she had to hope that Jude would respect her privacy enough to not examine them closely until after she had given him the news. He did eye her bag questioningly when she re-joined him.

"There was some things I needed." She explained vaguely, and was relieved that he did not seem eager for any more information.

Buying the items she needed did come with a problem. When she told Jude that she was pregnant he would know that she was keeping the news from him and it would no doubt hurt him, but she did not want to tell him the truth yet. Her current plan was to tell him once they were in the bunker, she could use the excuse that she had not wanted him to know because she thought that they would die. There was also the issue of her infertility, it was possible that he would think she had lied about it at the time, and she was not sure what she would say if he did accuse her of it.

She was not able to give the issue much thought back in the hotel as her worries were interrupted by a sudden bout of excessive profanity from Jude as he read an e-mail. Hurrying over to him, she placed a calming hand over his shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

"Christof is demanding I return." He said angrily. "Apparently there's some big meeting about the messiah, and my 'ridiculous midlife crisis' is not a good enough excuse for me not to attend." He swore again. "Maybe I should go back just so I can give him a piece of my mind."

Celine felt her blood run cold as she remembered that it was this meeting that had occurred on the day Jude had been killed, if he did return as he was currently threatening her efforts may have been in vain.

"Ignore him." She said, closing the laptop and settling herself on his lap, ensuring that the position she was in gave him a good view down the front of her dress. "I personally _deeply_ approve of your midlife crisis." She entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him, doing her very best to put any thoughts of returning to Rome out of his mind.

Much later on, Jude abandoned the warm bed to retrieve his laptop. Soon noticing his absence despite his attempts not to wake her, Celine sat up and looked over at him in concern, worried that he was examining the e-mail again.

"Are you still thinking of returning to Rome?" She couldn't hide the slight tremor in her voice as she asked. He immediately returned to her side and took her hand to reassure her.

"No, I don't want to open that can of worms again. I did tell him to fuck off though." She bit back a laugh and hit him half-heartedly on the shoulder.

"You could have been more polite and told him to mind his own business."

"But then he wouldn't have believed the e-mail was from me." He said with a grin, causing her to hit him again. Once her attack had reduced to a mild glare, he spoke again. "I told Jamie a few days ago that I had left the Vatican and was going to be in London, he has invited us to Slough to watch the Operation Saviour results. There's going to be a party afterwards, no matter whether the result is a success or failure. Would you like to go?"

"Of course, it will be nice to watch the result with other people." The invitation also worked nicely with Celine's plan for them to be in Slough when the news about Saviour's failure was released. They would be in a good position to get to the bunker from there.

* * *

After Jude's abrupt reply, Christof had continued to send several increasingly angry e-mails about the meeting which Jude repeatedly ignored. A few days after they received their invitation to Jamie's party they headed off to their new hotel in Slough, Jude having declined the offer for them to stay in Jamie's house.

"It will be a madhouse in there, you'll thank me later." He had told her cryptically. She would not know what he would mean until much later when he was guiding her through the maze of people passed out drunk on the floor after too much celebration.

After dumping their possessions at their new hotel, they had made their way to Jamie's house. He had been pleased to see them, if a bit confused that Celine was there also. The atmosphere had become slightly tense when Jamie introduced Layla and Frankie to the two of them, but she thought they had all managed to pull off a fairly convincing performance of not already knowing each other. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Jamie addressed Celine directly.

"So Celine… have you left the church as well?" A little surprised that he did not know, she nodded.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Jude asked with a frown. At the blank expressions he continued. "Celine and I got married." She sheepishly raised her left hand with the cheap ring they had bought in Malta.

After everyone gave their shocked congratulations, they all settled in the living room to watch the results. As they waited, Jude's hand found hers, his expression was blank to everyone else but she could see the anxiety he was trying to hide. As far as he was aware they were about to be told whether or not they would be able to share a life together or only a few days. When the announcement was made about Saviour's success she saw him visibly relax in relief. Around them everyone was more visibly jubilant, and the party began then in earnest.

As she and Jude carefully made their way out of the house to get back to their hotel, Celine suddenly remembered that in the original timeline, she had called Jamie to tell him the news about his father's death in the middle of the party. At her sudden tears, Jude stopped to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm just happy that Operation Saviour worked." She lied. "I love you." She added earnestly, so glad that he was alive that it physically hurt.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **AN: So in case it wasn't clear, Episode 8 has mostly just been skipped in this fic since both are currently absent from Rome and therefore are not involved in murder cover up plot. Next episode is Episode 9 and the revelation of Saviour's failure.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously: "I'm just happy that Operation Saviour worked." She lied. "I love you." She added earnestly, so glad that he was alive that it physically hurt. "I love you too."**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 14

They had continued their own celebrations when they got back to their hotel room, Jude looking a little surprised at her decision to abstain from any alcohol. Back at the party, she had accepted drinks but had discreetly replaced them non-alcoholic alternatives.

"I've had enough to drink tonight." She told him with a small smile.

Accepting her explanation, Jude started talking about all the things they would now be able to do since the world was not ending. She felt sad listening to him speak with such enthusiasm about the life they would be able to have, knowing that they would actually be stuck in a bunker for who knows how long, but for now she played along.

He trailed off in the middle of his suggestions on places they could live when he realised she was falling asleep against his shoulder. Keeping his movements slow so he didn't wake her, he carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed.

* * *

Aware that the announcement of Savour's failure would be soon, Celine was on edge the next few days. If Jude noticed anything he did not say, he had seemed somewhat anxious himself although she suspected his worries were more about how they would support themselves financially now that the world was not going to end.

On the day that the announcement was to be made, and the same day that had been Jude's funeral, Celine woke up to the smell of coffee and warm pastries. Opening her eyes, she saw Jude fully dressed, perched on the edge of the bed as he carefully placed a breakfast tray near her. She gratefully accepted the mug of coffee he handed her and took a small sip.

"I got you something in London." He said abruptly, distracting her from the delicious source of caffeine. She put down her drink and looked at him questioningly, wondering what he had bought for her since she had not seen him go into any shops. "I figured since we were going to make a go of this whole being married business that you might like a proper ring."

He placed a small ring box in front of her, and looked at her apprehensively for her reaction to his announcement. Not even bothering to look at the ring, Celine immediately teared up and flung her arms around him. After several long affectionate kisses, Jude pulled away for long enough to suggest she look at what he picked in case she didn't like it.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." She said with a wide smile, taking the box from him. Opening it, she saw a beautiful white gold ring with an emerald as its centrepiece, flanked by two tiny diamonds. "I love it!" She told him immediately, noticing that he was waiting to see what she would think. She quickly tugged off the ring they had been given by the cult and offered the hand to him so he could carefully slip the new ring onto her finger. She admired how it looked on her for a moment, before squealing and hugging him again.

Unfortunately their mutual elation did not last long as a few hours after that blissfully happy morning they were given the dreadful news about Saviour. Even though she was prepared for it, she still felt her heart sink when she saw the American general's video. Beside her Jude was very still, and for a while she wondered whether he had even heard what was said.

"If something feels too good to be true then it probably is." He observed sadly. She nodded and took his hand.

"We should probably go to Jamie's house, and spend our last few hours with your family."

"That sounds like a good idea." He squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance for a decent life together."

"I'm sorry too." She said, fighting back tears. Today was shaping up to be a very emotional day for both of them, and Celine desperately hoped that the day would end with happy tears, with both of them in the bunker safe from the meteor impact.

Hearing the chaos outside, they decided that they would pray before setting off. Sitting beside each other, Celine prayed that they would successfully reach the bunker, and thanked God for the second chance at righting the wrongs that had occurred. Their thoughts were interrupted by insistent knocking on the door, the sound causing both of them to open their eyes and look at each other in surprise. Before they could even make a move towards the door, whoever behind it clearly too impatient to wait for an answer, the door swung open and Jude's mother marched it.

"Hello Jude!" She greeted them cheerfully. "I suppose you probably don't recognise me-"

"I do." His tone came out more blunt than usual, probably as a result of the shock. "You're dead."

"Not quite." She said with a wink. "And you're not a priest anymore. I heard about you knocking a nun up, I suppose abstinence is a lot easier when there aren't any young attractive women around."

"What?!" Beside Jude, Celine's heart was racing as her secret had been shoved into the open without any warning, _how had Mrs Sutton known?_ Luckily, the woman continued on with her speech, blissfully unaware of the devastating revelation she had inadvertently made.

"I imagine you've heard all about this apocalypse business. Well luckily for you and your girlfriend, I have a bunker nearby. My contractors guaranteed that it would survive anything, and I've had it filled with all the supplies we would need. I even went and bought a bunch of baby supplies for my new grandchild."

At this second mention of a pregnancy, Jude turned to look at Celine in bewilderment but in her panicked state she could not confirm or refute Mrs Sutton's claim.

"But you can thank me for my thoughtfulness later, I have plenty to do right now. I will give you the directions to my bunker, I trust you can make your way there without my help. I'll make sure Jamie and his family get there too, so don't worry yourself about that." Finished with her speech, she looked at them expectantly for the gratitude she had told them she didn't expect, when neither of them spoke she rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of paper into Jude's hands. "Get to that address, I will explain everything later."

"We don't have a car, how will we get there?" He managed to ask, doing his best to ignore all the other questions he urgently wanted answers for.

"Steal one." At his incredulous look, his mother raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I know that you can hot-wire a car, now is not the time for you to respect the law."

"I want an explanation when this is over, Mother." The calmness with which he spoke despite a number of emotions simmering under the surface was quite intimidating, but his demeanour had no effect on Mrs Sutton. She patted his cheek patronisingly.

"And you will get one." She smiled suddenly. "Oh I have missed you, you were always the most interesting of my children, although your sister is starting to give you a run for your money." At his stunned expression at this new announcement, she hastily added: "I'll explain that too later. For now just get to the bunker."

He nodded and shot Celine a look that told her that she too owed him an explanation. She could feel her tenuous control over the timeline slipping as she wondered whether this day would end with Jude alive but hating her. That morning's affection now seemed like a distant memory.

* * *

 **AN: Drama time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously: "Oh I have missed you, you were always the most interesting of my children, although your sister is starting to give you a run for your money." Jude nodded and shot Celine a look that told her that she too owed him an explanation. She could feel her tenuous control over the timeline slipping as she wondered whether this day would end with Jude alive but hating her. That morning's affection now seemed like a distant memory.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 15

Hurrying after Jude, Celine glanced back once to see Mrs Sutton giving her a little wave, her big smile just as predatory as it had been the last time she had seen her. As they walked to a nearby car park, she was worried because he still had not spoken a word to her since Mrs Sutton's revelations that she was pregnant. He went about the job of stealing the car with remarkable efficiency, she stood by awkwardly watching the chaos around them unfold as everyone took the news about the apocalypse much worse than they had. The purr of the engine starting brought her attention back to the car, and she saw Jude impatiently waiting for her to get into the passenger seat.

She had half-expected him to set off as soon as she was in the seat, but he drummed his fingers impatiently on the wheel as he waited for her to do something. Nerves shot by the events of that day, she couldn't even bring herself to ask him what he wanted.

"Put your seatbelt on." He eventually said, voice once again deceptively calm, she complied quickly, and as soon as the tell-tale click was heard the car set off.

They drove in complete silence, Celine anxiously played with the ring on her finger, already trying to think of the best explanation possible to give Jude when he chose to ask for it. She had never seen him in this condition before and she desperately wanted him to say something to her, anything would be better than the silence.

Arriving at the bunker, Celine felt some of the tension in her shoulders fade as she realised with some gratitude that they were arriving in good time and at the very least they would both survive, even if Jude never forgave her. At the door they were greeted by Mrs Sutton's doctor.

"You must be Jude, I've heard a lot about you from your mother." After greeting Jude, the doctor directly addressed her. "I know the first few days are probably going to be a bit of an adjustment, but if you come see me once you are settled I can examine you and make sure everything is progressing smoothly."

The atmosphere chilled suddenly at the clear implications in the doctor's words, she managed to stammer out a thank you before he lead them into the bunker and showed them the room they would be staying in, he left them to digest their new home in privacy.

Gingerly sitting on the bed, Celine distracted herself by checking that she had managed to bring all the pills she had bought. With nothing else to do, she clasped her hands together and prepared to speak.

"Please say something." She pleaded. "I can't bear the silence anymore."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked immediately, not looking at her.

"Yes." She answered quietly, gaze fixed on her hands.

"Does anyone else know apart from my mother and her presumable boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how they knew, I haven't told anyone." She was a little relieved that the questions so far had been fairly easy. She did wonder how Jude's mother had known about the baby, but couldn't think of a possible explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" At this he finally turned around to face her, and she could see the hurt on his face.

"I was going to, I was just waiting for the right time."

"I thought you were infertile." The accusation was something she had been expecting, and she took a deep breath before telling him her rehearsed response.

"I _was_. I don't know how it happened. If I could I would give you my medical records to prove it." Her answer seemed to mollify him a little, although the tears must have helped.

"I just wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry, you're right I should have." He breathed out a loud sigh, and walked over to sit beside her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders to hold her gently to him.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago, I got a test in London." He nodded.

"It's been a long day, can we talk more about this later? I've just found out my mother's not dead and I have at least one sibling that I didn't know about."

"Of course." She winced as she realised just how many bombshells Mrs Sutton had dropped on him that day.

* * *

He had suggested she get some rest considering how tired out she had been from so much emotional drama. She had declined, not wanting to let him out of her sight until the entrance was permanently locked. After a few hours, they heard a commotion back in the main room of the bunker, and went to investigate. An eclectic group of people had arrived at the bunker, one of whom appeared to be bleeding from some kind of injury, Celine remembered that the man had said he had been shot.

A row quickly erupted between Jude's mother and a woman in a prison uniform before the doctor returned to reveal some new crisis with the door before nearly everyone left again. Glancing over at Jude, Celine saw that he was understandably confused by the chaos that had erupted. Seeing them, Mrs Sutton grinned and approached.

"There's a bit of bother with trying to get the door shut, no matter I'm sure it will get fixed in time." Gesturing at the injured man, she spoke up again. "That's your brother, Scotty, by the way." She said to Jude, causing him to give Scotty an odd look as he processed their relationship.

"Any more family members I need to look out for?"

"Your sister, Rhonda, is outside." She added cheerfully. "And you have a nephew."

The revelation of three new family members in such an offhand way seemed a little too much for Jude and he abruptly walked off without speaking another word to his mother. Celine watched after him as he went to speak to Scotty and examine his injury. Unperturbed, Mrs Sutton turned her attention to the former nun.

"I was so pleased to learn about my new grandchild, I trust the parasite isn't zapping too much of your energy yet?"

"How did you know about the baby?" Celine asked, ignoring the question asked in favour of something that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"I had some people keeping an eye on you and Jude, to make sure I knew where you were in the event of the world ending. One of them went into the pharmacy with you when you were buying your supplies." Mrs Sutton explained.

Celine nodded and went to help Jude find a first aid kit to patch up Scotty's wound until the doctor could get a chance to look at it. After some more time had passed, everyone returned to the bunker as did Jaime, much to Jude's relief, the door having been successfully fixed.

They all watched the news in near silence, Celine staying near Jude as the newscaster spoke her last words. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the impact. The room rocked slightly as the meteor hit. This time when Celine opened her eyes, she was still in the bunker with Jude by her side.

* * *

 **AN: One chapter left. I've not written it so there will be another delay, but hopefully the delay will be considerably shorter as I'm done with uni for a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously: They all watched the news in near silence, Celine staying near Jude as the newscaster spoke her last words. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the impact. The room rocked slightly as the meteor hit. This time when Celine opened her eyes, she was still in the bunker with Jude by her side.**

* * *

A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 16

After the meteor hit and the news broadcast was abruptly cut off, there was a moment of silence in the bunker as everyone tried to make sense of what had just happened. Out of the corner of her eyes, Celine could see Mrs Sutton quietly whisper to her doctor before loudly clearing her throat.

"I suspect you all will want some time alone to let the news sink in." She declared. "Rooms are upstairs, you will probably have to share as there is so many of you." She rolled her eyes and marched from the room to somewhere more private, dragging the doctor along with her, no doubt to continue whatever schemes she had planned. Considering the emphasis put on the number of survivors within the bunker, Celine wondered whether or not Mrs Sutton would allow all of them to remain.

"We should talk." Jude said to her, jerking his head in the general direction of the room they had acquired before everyone else arrived. Steeling her resolve, she nodded and followed him, casting one glance behind her to see everyone else still trying to cope with the news. Once in the room, she felt an overwhelming need to hold Jude and reassure herself that she _had_ succeeded, but she restrained herself and instead moved to sit down.

"I have some things I need to tell you." She said. "And it's not going to be easy to hear."

"I had not expected you to be the one keeping secrets." He said looking at her warily, but followed her lead and sat down as well.

"I know, and I'm very sorry but I didn't have much choice." She hesitated. "If I had told you the truth from the beginning you would have thought me insane." Jude's frown indicated that this was not the direction he had thought the conversation was going to lead, and before he could say anything else she quickly interrupted him. "It would probably be easier if you allowed me to explain everything without interruption and then remember that all the hospitals for the mentally ill have been destroyed."

Her half-hearted attempt at a joke did not appear to be too well received, if anything he looked more concerned now than before. She tried not to let it worry her too much, she had committed to tell the truth and face the consequences, whatever they may be. "Are you familiar with the film 'Groundhog Day'?" She had seen it when she was a child, one of the older nuns had taken pity on her on her birthday and taken her to the cinema. She had spent a solid month trying to find the simplest way to explain to Jude what had happened, and her memory of the film had provided a natural solution.

"Bill Murray re-lives the same day over and over again." He replied, succinctly summarising the plot.

"Exactly, but in this situation it was me re-living the same month twice." She carefully gaged his reaction to the reveal, but his face was totally impassive and revealed nothing. Taking a deep breath she decided to elaborate on her explanation.

"The first two or three weeks were very similar to this past month. I applied and accepted the job as your assistant, we went on the false messiah cases. But in the last week or so," she paused again, unsure of how she should phrase the event that had triggered her having to relive the month, "something went wrong and you were not able to make it to this bunker. I managed to get to the bunker, but when the meteor hit I woke up in the convent again as though none of it had happened."

"What went wrong?" He asked. She ignored his question.

"I realised that I had somehow been returned to the past when I went to the job interview again." She gave a short bitter laugh. "I thought I had managed to dream the whole month, and maybe I did. Maybe it was all some sort of vision, or something like that. Either way, I guessed that I was supposed to make sure that you reached the bunker as well. I only changed small things in the first few weeks." She thought for a moment of a few examples she could give him. "I fabricated some documents so that you would realise that Frankie was your granddaughter in Poland, I made it so that we went to Barcelona instead of Naples this time."

"We went to Naples originally?" Celine nodded.

"The Naples case was just a woman stealing food for the poor, nothing miraculous. I thought it would be nice to go somewhere different, if there had been a case in Florence we probably would have gone there instead."

"Florence?" She gave a small, sad smile.

"I've always wanted to go. When we were going to leave the Vatican originally, you suggested that we go there. That was before we knew that Saviour had actually failed." She had to bite hard on her lip to keep control of her expression and not allow herself any tears for that first failed month.

"So we were still together last time? That wasn't a change that happened?" He asked.

"Yes, the timing was a little different but we were still together." She paused. "I was pregnant the last time as well, but I only found out about an hour before arriving at the bunker." Having satisfied his question, she continued. "The biggest change I made was to make sure we didn't go back to the Vatican after Malta, I knew that if we went back there was a chance that you wouldn't get to the bunker. After that, I made sure that we stayed near Slough. You know the rest."

Finished with her story, Celine leaned back and waited for Jude to process all the information she had just given him. There was a silence for a while as he thought it all through.

"You're right, I wouldn't have believed you if you had told me the first day." He said eventually.

"Do you believe me now?" She felt a sickly pang of anxiousness as she wondered whether or not his admission meant he thought her story was completely made up.

"I lean more towards believing you than not believing you. There were times when it did seem you anticipated things before they occurred, I did not think much of it at the time but now it makes a certain degree of sense. You saw through Christof's act very quickly." She nodded.

"It took me a while originally." She admitted. "It was only when he took the credit for saving that man in Rome that I realised the truth about him."

"I think I understand most of it." He said. "But you still haven't explained why I didn't make it to the bunker the first time. That seems like a very important point." He tried to catch her eye but she was avoiding looking at him. She steeled herself to finish the story.

"After Malta, we went back to the Vatican. While there, I realised that I wanted us to be together properly, and not to sneak around as we had been doing." Looking up briefly, she saw that he was listening intently. "You were distracted, you had some big meeting with Christof and some of the bishops; you didn't want to rush a decision. I was upset, probably unreasonably so now that I think about it, so I decided to leave and returned to my convent. I think something happened during your meeting, because after it you came to my convent to tell me that you wanted to leave as well. I wasn't there, so the nun you told had to pass the information to me after you had gone back to the Vatican to pack your things and wait for me." She abruptly stopped. Jude moved closer to her and took her hand gently.

"What happened next?"

"When I arrived back at the Vatican I found-" the final few words were too difficult to say, she suddenly tasted blood as she realised that she had bit her own lip deeply to try to maintain her composure. She tried again. "When I got there… you were dead."

He recoiled visibly at the revelation. Celine closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory of what she had seen in that room, but her shut eyes only made the images more vivid so she quickly opened them again. Before her, Jude appeared to have somewhat recovered from the shock of the awful news and was prepared to hear more.

"How?" He asked simply.

"I think you were murdered, and I think Christof was responsible. Something must have happened during that meeting, I don't think he would do something like that of his own initiative."

"How do you know? He isn't stupid enough to have made it obvious." He was frowning and visibly angry about what had happened.

"It looked like suicide." She said eventually, after some more encouragement from Jude. Her next few sentences came out in an almost panicked rush. "But suicide didn't make any sense. We had plans, we were going to go to Florence. We were going to be happy." She stopped before she upset herself further, and accepted the proffered tissue in order to wipe the tears she had tried so hard to stop.

"You were right to be suspicious, I swore that I would not try to end my own life again after the first time."

"They tried to convince me that you felt guilty about our relationship, I thought it was my fault." She realised that she was shaking, Jude gently gathered her close to him.

"You said it yourself, you did not change that much from the first month to the second. I have not felt suicidal for a very long time, and the thought had not crossed my mind at all the past few weeks. One thing that I know I would never do would be subject you to the same feeling I experienced when I found my father dead. From what you've told me, I was waiting for you at the Vatican to return. I would not have killed myself, knowing that you would be the first to find me."

"I'm sorry I've lied." She said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact she had buried her face into his shoulder.

"Forget that. The past is in the past, there is little point in dwelling on it. I'm glad you told me the truth, but what we need to do now is worry about the future."

Jude was right. She had managed to fix the problems of the past, and now she had the future to look forward to. The next few years would no doubt be challenging to say the least, particularly if they had to deal with Mrs Sutton and her obvious love for manipulation. Celine knew that she would do anything to make sure Jude and their child was safe, and he would likely do the same for her. This time she would make sure everything worked out.

* * *

END

* * *

 **AN: That's the story finished, I will not be writing a sequel. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who supported this fic.**


End file.
